Beautiful Mistake
by Moofstar
Summary: Rose Weasley dan Albus Potter sangat dekat, walau berbeda Asrama -Gryffindor dan Slytherin mereka tetap saling menyayangi, namun kedekatan mereka menjadi renggang karena Albus berubah brengsek di tahun keenam juga saat Scorpius Malfoy sengaja mendekati Rose. Warning: Cousincest
1. Chapter 1

_**Title : Beautiful Mistake**_

_**:**_

_**:**_

_**:**_

_**Disclaimer: JK Rowling**_

_**:**_

_**:**_

_**:**_

_**Just Read :)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

Albus Severus Potter, itulah nama yang di berikan kedua orangtuanya untuknya. Dia adalah anak kedua dari tiga bersaudara, James Sirius Potter dan Lily Luna Potter. Wajahnya persis seperti ayahnya, Harry James Potter, Al –panggilan Albus, memiliki rambut yang hitam gelap dan mata hijau cemerlang yang indah. Bayangkan saja bagaimana rupa Harry Potter saat masih bersekolah,cuma lebih tinggi beberapa centi.

Hanya Al yang tidak mewarisi rambut keluarga Weasley seperti halnya James dan Lily. James sendiri mempunyai rambut hitam kemerahan dan warna mata merah, seperti Ginerva Potter –_nee_ Weasley. Sedangkan Lily persis seperti Ginny saat bersekolah.

Walaupun rupanya sangat persis seperti Harry, namun tidak dengan sifatnya. Albus cenderung pendiam dan menutup diri. Tapi terkadang bila Albus ingin, dia dapat menjadi licin seperti ular. Sifatnya itu diketahui pertama kali oleh James di tahun pertama dirinya bersekolah. Saat itu keluarga mereka sedang merayakan kepulangan James dari Hogwarts, dan James sangat bangga karena dia masuk ke dalam Asrama Gryffindor, tempat dimana keluarga Potter harusnya berada -pikir James. Saat mereka sekeluarga sedang asyik berbincang, tiba-tiba Albus mendekatinya.

"James, apa kau berencana untuk menjadi _seeker_ seperti ayah?"

James tersenyum lebar dan menjawab , "Ya, tentu saja. Aku memang berencana menjadi _seeker_ _Gryffindor_. Memang kenapa?"

Al menyeringai kecil, "Begitu? Apa kau memiliki rencana untuk menempati posisi itu?"

James tertawa mendengar komentar Al, "Apa? Aku tidak mempunyai rencana seperti yang kau bilang. Permainan _Quidditich_ merupakan permainan yang sportif." Jawab James santai.

"Kau terlalu bersih James, sama seperti ayah." Komentar Al pendek di sertai pelototan James. Namun Al dengan santai melengos pergi seperti komentarnya bukanlah apa-apa.

Sejak saat itu James menjadi khawatir dengan Albus . Dan lengkap sudah kekhawatiran James dengan masuknya Albus ke Asrama Slytherin. Sama seperti dirinya, seluruh keluarganya pun cukup terkejut dengan kabar tersebut. Namun reaksi Harry Potter lebih mengejutkan lagi. Dia tersenyum dan mengucapkan selamat pada Albus. Harry-pun ikut senang mendengar Scorpius Malfoy menjadi sahabat barunya.

Lalu kita beralih ke Rose Hermonie Weasley, anak pertama dari pasangan Ronald Weasley dan Hermione Weasley –_nee_ Granger. Sama seperti ibunya, begitu jenius dan keras kepala. Warna rambutnya merah terang serta matanya yang cokelat sangat mudah dikenali sebagai anggota besar keluarga Weasley. Tapi satu kelemahan dari Rose Weasley adalah dia juga mewarisi rambut semak-tak-beraturan milik Hermonie. Tidak seperti adiknya, Hugo Weasley yang mempunyai rambut mudah- di-atur seperti Ron. Rose Weasley dan Albus sangat dekat saat kecil, namun entah mengapa Albus berubah menjadi –brengsek menyebalkan di tahun keenam, membuat Rose sering bertengkar begitu mereka masih sering berkomunikasi satu sama lain.

Dan ada Scorpius Lucius Malfoy, sahabat kental Albus Severus Potter, anak pertama juga satu-satunya dari pasangan Draco Lucius Malfoy dan Astoria Greengras. Sangat keras kepala dan juga menjengkelkan. Wajahnya persis seperti ayahnya ketika muda, memiliki rambut pucat-_albino_ dengan warna mata abu-abu.

Entah mengapa dia sangat akrab dengan Albus, anak musuh bebuyutan ayahnya dahulu. Mungkin karena Albus berbeda dari saudaranya yang lain –membenci keluarga Malfoy. Mungkin pula karena Scorpius tak pernah berlaku menyebalkan –seperti Draco. Scorpius lebih memilik pembawaan tenang tetapi menghanyutkan, sifat yang di warisi dari ibunya.

Walaupun akrab dengan Albus Potter, Scorpius kurang dekat dengan Rose. Seakan ada aturan tidak tertulis bahwa terlarang bagi mereka untuk berteman. Mereka hanya saling menyapa dengan wajah datar bila bertemu di lorong _Hogwarts_. Ditambah lagi dengan Ronald Weasley selalu mendoktrin anak gadisnya untuk menjauhi keluarga kalangan darah murni -seperti Malfoy. Tetapi takdir sedikit bermain-main dengan hidup mereka, satu _Gryffindor dan dua_ _Slytherin_, Singa dan Ular, keberanian memikat kelicikan. Akankah masing-masing dari mereka dapat memenangkan permainan ini?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Rose POV<em>**

Aku melangkahkan kakiku cepat, menabrak semua orang yang menghalangiku. Banyak sekali caci maki dan umpatan yang aku terima, tapi aku –sialan tidak perduli. Sesampainya di Aula, mataku beralih pada meja _Slytherin_, menatap penuh kekesalan pada lelaki beriris hijau cemerlang, namun lelaki tersebut malah dengan –brengsek santainya memakan makanannya.

Mengepalkan tanganku erat-erat. Melangkah pasti aku menghampirinya. Lelaki itu mengangkat satu alisnya sambil menyeringai sinis, seolah menantangku untuk segera meluapkan amarahku.

"Albus Severus Potter! Sungguh, kau adalah orang yang paling menyebalkan! Jika bukan sepupuku, akan kukutuk dengan sihir terbaru _Uncle_ George!" Jeritku frustasi.

Cowok menyebalkan –maksudku Albus menatapku jengah, mungkin malu terhadap teman-temannya yang melihatku seperti orang tak waras. Tapi sekali lagi kukatakan, aku –sialan tidak peduli. Selama satu tahun ini sudah cukup stok kesabaranku habis melihat tingkah lakunya.

Ya, aku tidak mengerti mengapa sepupuku ini berubah begitu drastis. Dulu ia merupakan murid pendiam dan baik, tetapi sekarang?

Dia menjadi seseorang yang asing bagiku, sangat mengerikan mendengar Albus menjadi _Prince of Slytherin, The Casanova_, anak dari _The Choosen One_ dan masih banyak lagi julukan dari seperempat wanita – menurutku bodoh di _Hogwarts_, mengalahkan Scopius Malfoy.

Miris, bukan?

Keluarga kami tidak pernah tahu kelakuannya yang berubah drastis, karena selain Albus begitu licik dan licin, kami sengaja menutupinya dari mereka. Jika _Uncle_ Harry mengetahui segalanya, entah bagaimana reaksinya. Gawat bukan jika ia terkena penyakit jantung?

"Tak bisakah kau mengecilkan suaramu? Semua orang di Aula mendengarmu!" Dengus Albus kesal, membuatku semakin melotot marah.

"Oh Demi _Merlin_! Jangan mentang-mentang James dan Fred pergi dari _Hogwarts_ kau bisa berbuat seenaknya. Masih ada aku, kau dengar?!"

Albus memutar kedua bola matanya, "Ya, aku tahu. Jadi kali ini apa masalahnya?"

Aku menghela napas berat, berusaha menekan amarahku. "Aku dengar kau ber-ber-...akh, kau-tahu-apa- di kelas kosong lalu mendapat detensi, apa berita itu benar?"

Albus tertawa kecil, "Maksudmu bercinta?"

Wajahku memanas seketika. Walau ia mengatakannya perlahan, semua murid _Slytherin_ menengok ke arah kami dengan wajah penasaran. Aku langsung melemparkan mantera _Muflianto_ agar orang lain tak mendengar ucapan-_vulgar_-Albus Potter.

"Huh-...tak bisakah kau menutup mulut kasarmu?" Ujarku Sarkastis

"Rose-...kau dan aku sudah dewasa. Mereka-pun demikian, jadi tak ada masalah bukan?" Jawabnya enteng.

Sumpah! Aku benar-benar muak sekarang.

Muak dengan kebiasaan bertengkar dengan Albus.

Dengan satu jentikan, mantera pelindung terpecah dan kemudian aku meninggalkan Albus tanpa sepatah katapun.

Huh, karena tergesa-gesa, aku malah menabrak seseorang.

"Maaf, aku tidak senga-..." Ucapanku terputus menengadah mendapati sosok pemuda berambut pirang-_albino_ disampingku.

_Bravo_! Aku bertemu dua _Casanova_ dalam satu hari, hebat sekali bukan?

Ya, siapa lagi jika bukan Scorpius Malfoy.

"Tak apa." Tukasnya pendek sebelum akhirnya ia pergi menuju meja _Slytherin_.

Aku menatapnya sejenak kemudian benar-benar pergi dari Aula, menghindari tatapan iri dari gadis-gadis _Ravenclaw_.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Albus POV<em>**

Mataku terbelalak ketika Rose pergi begitu saja tanpa berkata apapun padaku. Sepertinya ia benar-benar marah kali ini.

"Apa kalian bertengkar lagi, _Mate_?" Tanya Scorpius tiba-tiba datang. Dengan santai ia meminum jus labuku.

"Huh, dia tahu skandalku dengan Christine, padahal sudah kupastikan mereka untuk tutup mulut ." Jawabku sekenanya.

Scorpius menyeringai jahil, "Seharusnya kau lebih berhati-hati , aku yakin kecerdasanmu melebihiku, bukan? Sayangnya dia lebih lihai dari yang terlihat."

Aku tersenyum miris mendengar kata-kata sahabat-kentalku, "Tentu saja, dia memang bukan gadis biasa."

Scorpius mengerutkan keningnya, "Kau masih memanggilnya seorang gadis? Demi Janggut _Merlin_! Rose sudah dewasa, hampir setengah laki-laki di Hogwarts menginginkannya." Ujarnya tenang, membuatku meliriknya tajam.

"Sampai kapanpun dia adalah seorang gadis bagiku. Tak akan ada satupun laki-laki yang berhak memilikinya."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Scorpius POV<em>**

Ekor mataku menatap Albus heran. Mengapa ia mengatakan seolah-olah Rose adalah miliknya?

"Al, sebenarnya sudah lama aku ingin bertanya padamu. Apa yang membuatmu berubah, _Mate_? Tidakkah kau tahu selama setahun ini perubahanmu begitu besar?"

Ekspresi Albus berubah, kemudian dengan cepat menyambar tas kulit miliknya, "Sepertinya aku harus mulai menulis surat pada ayahku mengenai persiapan _OWL_, tak keberatan bukan aku pergi duluan?" Tukasnya dingin sambil melangkah melangkah pergi meninggalkan Aula.

Sudah kuduga ia takkan mau menjawabnya.

Mataku menyipit saat tubuh Albus menghilang di balik kerumunan gadis-gadis _Ravenclaw_. Tak lupa dengan jeritan histeris dari mereka.

Jujur, aku masih belum mengerti dengan jalan pikirannya.

Apa yang membuatnya berubah?

Mengapa dia begitu berubah? Bahkan sampai titik dimana dia melebihi aku?

Sungguh, bukan aku iri padanya. Saat dia berubah –brengsek sepertiku bagiku merupakan hal yang wajar. Bermain-main dengan wanita adalah hal yang menyenangkan bagi kami kaum pria. Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu.

Tetapi yang aku khawatirkan adalah seiring perubahan minatnya, sikap protektif Albus –menurutku sangat _over_ pada sepupu-tercintanya, Rose Weasley. Bahkan melebihi perhatiannya pada Lily Potter, adik kandungnya sendiri.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Albus, aku memperhatikan setiap sikap Albus pada laki-laki yang ingin mendekati Rose. Bulan lalu saja seorang cowok _Ravenclaw_ yang mencoba mendekati Rose babak belur –tentu aku tahu Albus yang melakukannya. Berita ini tak pernah sampai ke telinga gadis Weasley itu. Seperti yang kau dengar, Albus Severus Potter sangat ahli dalam hal –tutup mulutmu.

Kepalaku menggeleng pelan, mengapa aku berpikiran jelek pada sahabatku sendiri?

Tidak mungkin Albus menyukai sepupunya sendiri,bukan? Konyol sekali pikiranku ini.

Mungkin memang dia mendapat amanat dari Mr Weasley untuk menjaga sepupunya. Hal yang sangat wajar seorang saudara menjaga saudara yang lainnya.

Melirik jam tangan sihirku yang menunjukan pukul enam sore, kakiku melangkah santai meninggalkan Aula. Melewati gerombolan gadis _Gryffindor_ yang tertawa cekikikan melihatku. Tersenyum manis, aku menebar sejuta pesona Malfoy yang pastinya membuat siapapun bertekuk lutut. Mereka semua menjerit kegirangan melihatnya, sampai akhirnya kesenanganku berakhir mendapati sosok gadis berambut merah menatapku tajam lalu segera masuk ke dalam Ruang Rapat. Tanpa pikir panjang aku mengikutinya, siap mendengar _Head Girl - _Rose Weasley memberikan tugas pada kami, para _prefek_.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Title : Beautiful Mistake**_

_**:**_

_**:**_

_**:**_

_**Disclaimer: JK Rowling**_

_**:**_

_**:**_

_**:**_

_**Just Read :)**_

* * *

><p>Rose menghela napas panjang, memandang sekilas ke arah jam sihir yang ada di ruangan rapat yang sepi. Waktu menunjukan jam sebelas malam, Rose tahu rapat sudah berlalu dua jam yang lalu. Dan ia harus segera tidur agar dapat mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian yang akan datang.<p>

Tapi _Head Girl Gryffindor_ itu sama sekali tidak peduli, ia malah diam memandang sebuah foto yang ada di genggaman tangannya. Lalu sekali lagi menghela napasnya, mencoba untuk tidak menangis.

_Seorang Gryffindor tidak pernah menangis, jangan menjadi wanita lemah, Rose! _Tekadnya pada diri sendiri.

Pikiran Rose melayang memikirkan apa yang sudah terjadi antara dirinya dengan saudaranya di masa lalu. Sampai sebuah suara mengagetkannya. Rose berbalik dan mendapati cowok berambut-pirang sama terkejut sepertinya. Mata _hazel_ berbinar cerah bertemu dengan kelambu sedih.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Rapat sudah bubar dua jam yang lalu." Tanya Scorpius datar.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Malfoy. Rose mendengus jengkel, memandang rendah pada Scorpius. "Tempat ini tidak layak untuk tempat mesum ,Malfoy."

Sang pemuda _Slytherin_ menyeringai sinis, sedikit bingung dengan nada sarkastis Rose,"Jadi, apa yang kau bicarakan sebenarnya?" Tanyanya balik bertanya.

"Kau tahu apa maksudku, Malfoy. Semestinya sebagai _prefek_ kau bisa menjaga wibawamu." Jawab Rose sinis.

Scorpius tertawa pelan, mulai mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Rose. "Aku tahu harimu sedang buruk karena sahabatku, tapi aku kemari karena ingin mengambil tasku yang tertinggal. Tidak ada maksud untuk mengajak salah satu **_temanku_** untuk bermain malam ini."

Rose mengerut keheranan sebelum akhirnya melihat sebuah tas tergeletak di salah satu mejanya. Segera wajahnya memanas karena malu sudah menuduh Scorpius yang tidak-tidak.

"Baiklah, ambil saja tasmu! Anggap saja aku tak pernah bertanya." Kata Rose galak –menutupi rasa malunya sambil beranjak pergi. Tanpa menyadari foto yang ia pegang jatuh, Rose memandang Scorpius dingin sebelum akhirnya benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Scorpius POV<em>**

Telingaku mendengar suara pintu tertutup agak kencang, menandakan Rose sudah keluar dari sini.

_Huh_, sebenarnya apa yang dia pikirkan? Memangnya dia pikir aku sebegitu brengseknya hingga meniduri gadis manapun yang aku suka, seperti yang dilakukan sepupunya saat ini?

Yah, aku cukup berani mengakui diriku seorang pemuda- brengsek, namun aku masih mempunyai tata krama dimana saat yang **tepat** dan tempat yang **tepat** untuk **_bermain_**.

Kakiku mulai mendekati meja tempat tasku berada. Saat aku melangkah, terlihat selembar kertas putih tergeletak di dekat meja yang si-_Head Girl_ itu duduki. Sepertinya meraih kertas itu, sebuah foto? Dibelakangnya terdapat tulisan "A.R". Apa ini punya Rose? Dan maksud inisial ini adalah nama Albus dan Rose?

Karena penasaran, aku membalikan foto itu dan melihat seorang gadis kecil dan anak laki-laki saling merangkul satu sama lain. Mereka terlihat begitu bahagia. Mungkin ini foto Al dan Rose saat mereka masih kecil, kira-kira saat mereka berumur tujuh tahun.

Entah mengapa terdapat dorongan untuk memukul Albus. Mendecih kesal, aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

Apa yang aku pikirkan? Mengapa aku ingin memukul sahabatku sendiri? Dan mengapa juga aku merasa tak terima melihat Rose masih menyayangi Albus begitu dalam?

Pertanyaan di kepalaku tak terjawab hingga aku tiba di Asrama _Slytherin_. Ketika melewati ruang rekreasi, sahabatku itu sedang berciuman panas dengan Christine. Kegiatan mereka terhenti ketika mereka berdua menyadari kehadiranku.

"Kembalilah ke asramamu! Kita lanjutkan lain waktu." Sahutnya pada Christine. Dengan cepat gadis _Racenclaw_ itu mengangguk kemudian pergi sambil membenahi pakaiannya. Setelah yakin cewek itu sudah pergi, aku dan Albus terdiam beberapa saat.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Ujar Albus memulai pembicaraan.

Tanganku meremas foto A.R. dengan kuat. "Al, pernakah kau merasakan simpati pada orang yang selama ini tak pernah dekat denganmu?"

Albus tertawa pelan, seperti ucapanku barusan adalah lelucon menarik baginya, "Jujur aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu, _Mate_?"

"Ya, aku sendiri-pun bingung. Bersimpati pada gadis-asing bukanlah _style_-ku. Bahkan wanita yang _bermain_ denganku. Tapi ini berbeda, dia berbeda. Ada keinginan untuk memilikinya. Saat ada lelaki yang mendekatinya, ingin sekali aku patahkan leher mereka. Lucunya, aku baru menyadarinya setelah sekian lama" Jelasku panjang lebar, sementara Albus menguap bosan.

"Itu artinya kau jatuh cinta. Masalah sederhana." Jawabnya pendek.

Apa katanya? Jatuh cinta?

"Jangan bercanda, Albus. Tidak mungkin aku jatuh cinta padanya."

"Memangnya siapa gadis itu? Hebat sekali ia bisa membuatmu _melankolis_ seperti ini." Tanya Albus bingung, lalu menuangkan dua gelas _Fire Whisky_.

Menduga apa yang akan terjadi, perlahan aku memasukan foto Rose ke dalam jubahku.

_Binggo_! Dugaanku benar, Albus memberikan minuman itu padaku.

"Mungkin dugaanmu salah, _Mate_"

"Baiklah, terserah padamu. Tapi aku yakin kau jatuh cinta pada gadis-entah-siapa-itu." Tukas Al enteng, membuatku sedikit jengkel.

"Memangnya _casanova_ sepertimu pernah jatuh cinta?" Tawaku mengejek.

Seketika tatapan Albus padaku berubah gelap, "Ya, aku pernah. Tapi bukan pada orang yang tepat. Pada saatnya nanti aku akan memberitahunya."

Pernyataan Albus membuatku sedikit terkejut. Seseorang sepertinya bisa jatuh cinta?

Kejutan yang menarik.

Aku meneguk _Fire Whisky_-ku dan setelahnya menaruh di atas meja. "Mengapa dia bukan orang yang tepat? Apakah gadis yang kau cintai mempunyai orang lain di hatinya?"

"Tentu tidak. Dia adalah milikku, tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya selain aku." Entah mengapa aku merasa terancam dengan perkataannya.

Kulirik Albus kembali meneguk minumannya,"Sebaiknya kita teruskan besok, aku ingin segera tidur."

Kepalaku menggeleng pelan, "Tidak. Kau masih berhutang penjelasan padaku, _Mate_. Siapa gadis yang kau cintai? Setidaknya berikan aku ciri-cirinya."

Satu alis Albus terangkat, "Yeah, berikan dulu ciri-ciri gadismu itu, Scor."Ujarnya licik.

"Baiklah, aku beritahu siapa gadis itu."Tukasku datar.

Tersenyum penuh kemenangan, akhirnya kusebutkan ciri paling mencolok khas keluarganya, "Gadis berambut merah."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Title : Beautiful Mistake**_

_**:**_

_**:**_

_**:**_

_**Disclaimer: JK Rowling**_

_**:**_

_**:**_

_**:**_

_**Just Read :)**_

* * *

><p>Pagi ini di <em>Hogwarts<em> terasa dingin, maklum saja bulan sudah mendekati musim dingin. Rose memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan sweater merah -khas _Gryffindor_ yang baru dikirimkan padanya tadi pagi.

Hermione sangat khawatir pada kedua anaknya dan membelikan mereka dua sweater dengan sihir penghangat. Namun sayangnya Rose kurang menyukai sweater barunya, bahannya begitu berbulu dan sangat menggelitik lehernya. Tapi walaupun begitu, ia tetap memakainya.

"Hai, Rose! Pagi yang dingin, bukan?" Sapa Lily lembut.

"Kau benar. Napasku saja sudah mulai membeku. Lihat?" Rose membuang napasnya yang terlihat berembun, membuat Lily tertawa.

"Kau lucu sekali Rose, kalau begini terus kau akan segera mendapat kencan."

"Kencan? Untuk apa?" Tanya Rose bingung.

Lily menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tentu saja untuk Pesta Dansa Musim Dingin. Apa kau tidak ingat?"

Kepala Rose mengangguk kecil. "Ya, tentu aku tahu, Lily. Tapi tidak dengan kencan." Jawab Rose datar.

"Huh? Tapi ini adalah tahun terakhirmu di _Hogwarts_! Selama ini kau tidak pernah mengajak siapapun ke Pesta Dansa. Bahkan kau tidak pernah menari karena kau selalu meninggalkan pesta lebih awal. Aku sungguh tidak mengerti jalan pikiran seorang Rose Weasley." Tukas Lily muram, membuat Rose tersenyum kecil.

"Aku _Head Girl_, tentu saja berpasangan dengan _Head Boy_. Apa itu tidak cukup?"

"Tidak, itu tidak cukup. Kau dan Alvin Zabini pergi berdua hanya formalitas. Itu sama sekai bukan kencan. Aku yakin pada akhirnya Alvin akan meninggalkanmu dengan pasangannya."

Rose menghela napas panjang,"Aku lapar, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke Aula untuk makan?"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Rose. Kau tahu ini tidak akan berhasil." Tukas Lily cemberut.

Rose tersenyum kecil, Lily Potter memang keras kepala,"Baiklah, aku menyerah. Akan ku ajak seseorang, kau puas?"

Lily tersenyum lebar, tentu saja sangat puas. Akhirnya Rose akan menikmati malam seperti wanita lainnya, "Itu baru sepupuku, kau harus mengabariku secepatnya bila sudah mendapatkan teman kencanmu."

"_Huh_, tapi bagaimana denganmu? Kau sudah mendapatkan teman untuk ke pesta?"

Wajah Lily tiba-tiba memerah mendengar pertanyaan Rose. "Ya, kemarin Blizh Wood mengajakku, aku sangat senang karena cukup lama aku naksir dengannya."

"Wood? Kapten _Quidditch Ravenclaw_? Selamat Lily! Dia memang sangat baik dan juga tampan."

"Ya, tentu. _Dad_ dan _mom_ juga senang mengetahui aku berkencan dengannya. Hugo-pun juga sudah mendapatkan pasangan kencannya."

Mata Rose melebar mendengar nama Hugo, "Apa kau bilang?! Hugo? Dengan siapa dia akan pergi?" Serang Rose bertubi-tubi.

Lily reflek menutup mulutnya, merasa bodoh karena tidak bisa menjaga mulutnya, "Aku-...aku mau ke Aula sekarang. Sepertinya aku mulai lapar." Ujar Lily panik lalu secepat kilat berlari meninggalkan Rose. Tentu saja Rose geram bukan main.

"Hei, kemari kau Lily Luna Potter! Kau harus menjelaskan semua ini! Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan." Kali ini Rose yang tidak akan melepaskan Lily.

Sayangnya saat mengejar Lily ke Aula, tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Lily Luna Potter dan juga Hugo.

_Pasti mereka melarikan diri. Sialan! Mengapa Hugo tidak pernah bercerita apapun padaku? Padahal aku ini kakaknya._ Runtuk Rose dalam hati.

Dengan berat hati Rose memutuskan untuk makan saja di Aula seperti rencananya semula. Kakinya melangkah mendekati meja _Gryffindor_ dan secara ajaib muncul sepiring kentang tumbuk dan daging panggang, ditemani dengan jus labu. Belum sempat Rose menyentuh makanannya, di sebelahnya terdengar suara cekikikan cukup keras.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Rose POV<em>**

Mataku menangkap sosok Albus Severus Potter—sepupu tersayangku dari arah meja _Slytherin_, wajahnya tampak kusut dan muram. Ada apa dengannya hari ini? Tidak biasanya ia semuram ini kecuali jika mendapat omelan dari James. Apa dia mendapatkan _Howler_ dari James?

_Hah_, tidak mungkin! James sedang sibuk dengan _training_nya sebagai _auror_ di _Irlandia_, itu sebabnya sepupuku itu bisa bebas seperti sekarang.

Kini selera makaku hilang, memilih membuka tasku untuk mencari fotoku bersama Albus saat kami berusia tujuh tahun. Kenangan manis yang aku punya jika aku merindukan sosoknya dulu.

Namun sudah lima belas menit mencari, tidak terlihat foto itu berada di tempat biasa aku sematkan. Panik, otakku mencoba mengingat terakhir kali aku mengambil foto itu.

"Ah, ruang rapat-..." Ujarku lirih, segera aku berlari menuju _Prefek's Room_.

Sampai di sana, terlihat beberapa _Prefek_ yang sedang berkumpul, belajar, dan bahkan mengobrol dengan santai. Agak kaku aku mulai menanyai mereka satu persatu, namun hasilnya nol. Tak putus asa, aku menelusuri sudut-sudut yang mungkin tersembunyi. Dan tetap harus kurasakan kekecewaan karena foto itu sama sekali telah hilang.

Dengan lunglai kakiku meninggalkan ruang rapat, menerawang kosong ke arah depan. Pernakah kalian merasa sangat menyesal karena bersikap sangat ceroboh? Inilah yang kurasakan.

Tak sadar ternyata aku berjalan turun melewati tangga, tanpa memperhatikan tangga _Hogwarts_ mulai bergerak. Refleks tanganku mencoba berpegangan pada lengan tangga, namun terlambat. Tubuhku oleng dan mungkin aku akan jatuh. Mataku memejam erat, bersiap merasakan sakit yang akan aku rasakan.

Menunggu lama, nyatanya aku malah merasakan sebuah lengan kuat yang memelukku. Pelukan yang terasa hangat dan nyaman.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sebuah suara berat menyadarkanku dari lamunan. Sekilas aku mencium semilir wangi _mint_ yang menyegarkan. Ma-...Malfoy?

"A-aku tidak apa-apa." Sahutku pelan, segera melepaskan pelukannya, "Terima kasih sudah menolongku." Lanjutku.

Malfoy menatapku heran, "Sudah tujuh tahun kita berada di _Hogwarts_, semestinya kau mengerti perubahan tangga _Hogwarts,_ bukan?"

_Oh Crap!_ Demi _Celana Merlin. _Mengapa selalu saja Malfoy yang menemukanku di saat memalukan seperti ini?

"Ya, tentu aku mengetahuinya. Terima kasih sudah menunjukan yang sudah jelas Malfoy." Jawabku agak jengkel.

Tiba-tiba Malfoy menarik tanganku menuruni tangga, membuatku tersentak kaget, "_Hey! _Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku!" Teriakku panik.

"Tangga sudah mulai bergerak lagi, kau mau hampir terjatuh seperti tadi?"

_Damn!_ Lagi-lagi aku aku mempermalukan diriku sendiri di depannya. Tanpa banyak bicara, aku mengikuti Malfoy hingga kami tiba dibawah tangga. Buru-buru aku melepaskan tanganku dari genggamannya.

Sesaat suasana hening karena hanya ada kami berdua. Entahlah, tidak tahu apa yang mesti aku katakan padanya. Keadaan ini membuatku semakin canggung, wajahku tertunduk ke bawah, agak malu melihat wajah Malfoy setelah kekonyolan yang aku perbuat.

"Hm-...terima kasih untuk pertolonganmu, a-aku-..."

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan?" Ucapanku terpotong oleh sebuah suara yang familiar ditelingaku.

Wajahku terangkat mendapati Albus mendekati kami, "Albus? Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Albus mengabaikan pertanyaanku, matanya terlihat liar namun ter_fokus_ pada Malfoy,"Scorpius, apa maksudmu cewek itu adalah Rose?"

Kulihat Malfoy tersenyum menyebalkan, "Menurutmu? Apa kau berpikir aku menyukai adikmu?"

Keningku berkerut heran. Apa yang dikatakannya? Albus menduga jika Malfoy menyukai Lily? _Bloody Hell. _

"Tidak akan pernah kuizinkan, Malfoy. Dia bukan mainanmu!" Geram Albus marah. Senyuman Malfoy seketika lenyap tergantikan tatapan tajam pada Albus.

"Tidak pernah sekalipun aku berniat main-main dengannya, Potter. Jadi, bisakah kau minggir? Ada yang harus kubicarakan dengan sepupumu." Balas Scorpius dingin.

Aku? Scorpius Malfoy ingin berbicara denganku?

Nyaris saja aku terlonjak saat tiba-tiba Albus meremas kuat kerah jubah Malfoy. Mendorong sahabatnnya keras ke dinding.

"Al, hentikan! Lepaskan Malfoy! Ada apa dengan kalian?!" Perintahku berusaha melepaskan tangan Albus dari Malfoy.

"Aku peringatkan padamu, Malfoy! Jangan mendekatinya!" Ancam Albus kemudian melepaskan kerah Malfoy. Dengan kasar ia meraih lenganku untuk mengikutinya.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Scorpius POV<em>**

"Kau tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada sepupumu sendiri, Albus." Ujarku keras sebelum 'mantan sahabatku' itu benar-benar pergi.

Kulirik Albus menghentikan langkah kakinya, "Kau tidak boleh mencintainya."

Persetan dengan persahabatan, aku mulai mencintai gadis itu. Dan yang lebih utama aku di perbolehkan untuk mencintainya.

"Kau pikir aku peduli? _Cih, it's not your bussines!_" Kecam Albus dingin sebelum akhirnya pergi sambil menarik Rose.

Mendesah pelan, aku mulai memikirkan pertengkaran kami barusan. Bukan selera kami bertengkar karena hanya karena masalah sepele seperti memperebutkan seorang gadis. Namun, permasalahan kami sekarang jauh berbeda.

Demi _Salazar_! Rose merupakan sepupu kandung Albus! Bagaimana bisa Albus jatuh cinta pada sepupu kandungnya sendiri? Inikah yang membuat Albus berubah setahun belakangan ini?

Lalu bagaimana dengan Rose? Kurasa dia belum mengetahui perasaan Albus padanya. Kuharap jika ia tahu-pun, Rose tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama.

_Tsk_, sama sekali tidak boleh.

Mataku memejam erat, mengingat malam kecurigaanku terbukti benar.

**_Flashback_**

_Satu alis Albus terangkat, "Yeah, berikan dulu ciri-ciri gadismu itu, Scor."Ujarnya licik._

_"Baiklah, aku beritahu siapa gadis itu."Tukasku menyerah_.

_Tersenyum penuh kemenangan, akhirnya kusebutkan ciri paling mencolok khas keluarganya, "Gadis berambut merah."_

_Dapat kulihat wajahnya mengeras, ada ekspresi tak terbaca di iris hijaunya, "Apakah yang kau maksud adalah adikmu?"_

_Well,aku akui Lily Potter memang gadis yang cantik, namun bukan dia yang kumaksud, "Tidak, bukan dia."_

_"Lalu siapa? Banyak gadis yang berambut merah Scor." Tukas Albus malas. _

_Huh, apa aku harus memberitahunya jika Rose-lah gadis itu? Tidak, belum saatnya. Albus belum memberikan ciri-ciri gadis yang ia cintai. _

_"Katakan dulu siapa gadis yang kau cintai seorang casanova adil jika hanya aku yang memberitahumu."_

_Al menyeringai, "Gadis Gryffindor."_

_Benar. Aku menertawakan diriku dalam hati. Dugaanku dan kecurigaanku memang benar. Kau naif jika tak melihatnya, Scorpius._

_Terdiam, mataku menatap dingin Albus, dibalas tatapan dingin juga darinya. Kami seperti mencoba membaca pikiran masing-masing._

_"Kau mencintai seorang Gryffindor? Mengejutkan sekali bukan?" Kataku mencoba menutupi ketegangan antara kami berdua._

_ "Sepertinya cukup dengan obrolan kita, maaf mengganggumu, Mate-...dan juga Christine." Sambil membalikan tubuhku menuju kamarku,buku-buku jariku perlahan meremas foto A.R. kuat. _

_Albus Severus Potter sudah lama mencintai Rose Weasley, tepat disaat aku baru menyadari keberadaan gadis itu dihatiku._


	4. Chapter 4

_Aloha,** maaf beneran maaf baru update setelah sekian lama#lebayy**_

_**Tapi saya punya alasan buat keterlambatan yang lambat dari cerita ini, laptop saya rusak dan modem saya rusak#ditimpukparaauthor**_

_**Kalian bisa kan maafin saya(Puppy eyes andalan :)**_

**Title: Beautiful Mistake**

**:**

**:**

**Disclaimer: Ibu JK Rowling**

**:**

**:**

**Rose POV**

Aku merasakan tanganku perih tidak terkira,namun aku tetap diam mengikuti arah tangan Al yang menarikku. Aku sudah putus asa memberontak darinya. Tenaganya lebih kuat dariku. Di perjalanan, otakku berputar cepat,banyak pertanyaan yang aku ingin lontarkan pada Al sebelum kami meninggalkan Malfoy. Mengapa mereka bertengkar? Dan apa maksud Malfoy mengatakan Al tidak bisa jatuh cinta pada sepupunya sendiri? Jelas saja Al tidak bisa jatuh cinta pada sepupunya, itu...itu... bagaimana mengatakannya ya? Tidak benar, mungkin? Yah, walaupun aku sering mendengar dahulu penyihir kalangan darah murni melakukan pernikahan keluarga, tapi ibuku yang seorang muggleborn pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu adalah pelanggaran adat dan moral di dunianya. Aku menatap punggung Al yang lebar. Ternyata Al memang sudah menjadi seorang lelaki dewasa. Entah mengapa hatiku terasa berdenyut keras dan juga kurasakan pipiku memanas. Hell, apa yang terjadi denganku?

Kini pikiranku kembali pada pernyataan Malfoy. Siapa gadis yang Al cintai? Tidak mungkin omongan Malfoy benar bukan? Aku terlalu terpaku pada pikiranku dan tidak sadar kami sudah tiba di pinggir danau. Tangan Al akhirnya melepaskan tanganku. Kami saling terdiam satu saat lain, sampai Al berbalik dan menatapku tajam. Mata kami saling berpandangan, membuat aku merasa takut untuk sesaat. Pikiranku tertawa, takut? Pada Albus Severus Potter?

"Al, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu dan Malfoy? Dan apa maksud Malfoy tentang kau jatuh cinta pada sepupumu sendiri?"

Al masih menatapku tajam. "Sejak kapan kau percaya pada seorang Malfoy? Apa kau berkencan dengannya?"

Aku mengerutkan kening, mengapa dia menuduhku berkencan dengan Malfoy? " Tidak, kami tidak berkencan. Kalau kau berpikir aku berkencan karena kami berdua di lorong, itu Malfoy hanya menolongku dari tangga berputar dan aku ingin berterima kasih padanya sebelum kau datang dan bertengkar dengannya." Jawabku penuh sakrasme. Al menghela napas lega mendengar jawabanku,membuatku mengerutkan kening heran.

"Al, jawab dulu pertanyaanku. Apa maksud Malfoy tentang kau jatuh cinta pada sepupumu sendiri? Itu tidak benar kan?" Tanyaku hampir histeris.

Al menyeringai sinis,"Tidak. Itu tidak benar, dia sedang bicara omong kosong."

Mendengar hal itu, kini aku menghela napas lega. "Jadi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara kau dan dia? Kalian tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya."

"Tidak apa-apa, kami hanya sedang ada masalah. Itu saja..." Jawab Al sekenanya sebelum menarik tanganku lagi, aku meringis kesakitan. Al mendengar desisanku melihat tanganku yang memerah.

"Mengapa kau tidak bilang aku menarikmu dengan keras?" Ucap Al khawatir, aku hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar perhatiannya. Sifat penyayangnya masih tidak berubah walau sifatnya keseluruhannya berubah.

"Maaf, aku tidak ingin kau khawatir, aku tidak apa-apa."

Al tidak menghiraukan ucapanku, dia segera mengambil tongkatnya dan menyembuhkan luka memarku. Aku memandangnya takjub.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mempelajarinya?" Tanyaku bersemangat, Al tersenyum kecil.

"Tentu saja aku bisa. Dan aku mempelajarinya dari ibumu, Bibi Hermonie." Dia bilang dari ibuku? Mengapa aku tidak pernah tahu?

"Ibuku tidak pernah menceritakan hal ini sepertinya kau cukup ahli menyembuhkan luka..."

Albus menatapku sejenak, kami saling bertatapan satu sama lain.

"Kau tahu? Aku sedih melihatmu berubah Al, bisakah kita menjadi seperti dulu?" Aku menundukan kepalaku, menunggu jawaban dari Al. Beberapa menit menunggu, Al melepaskan tanganku , aku mendongak tidak mengerti.

"Aku tidak bisa kembali Rose..." Jawabnya lemah, aku menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa yang sebenarnya membuatmu berubah? Aku menyayangimu Al-..." Kurasakan air mataku mengalir pelan. Tanganku mengelapnya kasar, berusaha tidak terlihat lemah di hadapan Al. Namun sayangnya Al sudah terlanjur melihatku menangis.

"Aku muak Rose, aku muak menjadi sepupumu." Sahut Al terasa dingin dan tidak berperasaan, membuat dadaku sesak.

"A..apa katamu?"

"Aku tidak pernah ingin menjadi saudaramu Rose. Aku sudah muak dengan semua ini, kau dengar aku?" Tukasnya masih dengan nada yang sama, kurasakan gelombang kemarahan yang besar mengalir di setiap sadar tanganku melayang menampar pipinya. Terdengar suara pukulan yang cukup keras, namun aku tidak perduli. Perlahan pipi Al memerah dan terlihat bekas tanganku.

"Baik. Kalau memang itu yang kau inginkan, aku akan melakukannya. Anggap saja kita tidak pernah mengenal satu sama lain. Selamat tinggal BRENGSEK!" Aku berbalik meninggalkannya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Aku tidak ingin melihat reaksinya, ini semua sudah cukup membuatku tersadar dari kenyataan. Dia tidak akan kembali, Albus tidak akan kembali menjadi seperti dulu, bahkan dia terang-terangan muak padaku? Merlin! Memangnya apa yang salah denganku? Aku tidak ingin membenci Al, aku tidak ingin dia berkata seperti itu padaku. Aku mencapai pintu Asrama Ketua Murid, bersusah payah berjuang berkali-kali agar tidak terjatuh dari tangga mengepal erat, air mataku sudah mengering walau aku yakin mataku membengkak merah. Kepalaku pusing, langkahku mulai tidak beraturan, kulihat Alvin melihatku cemas sebelum akhirnya semuanya menjadi gelap.

* * *

><p><strong>Albus POV<strong>

Aku menatap punggungnya perlahan menjauh dari pandanganku, tanganku terangkat naik mengelus pipiku yang terasa panas dan perih. Akhirnya aku mengatakannya, mengatakan hal yang selama ini aku pendam. Tapi aku tidak merasa menyesal, mungkin sedikit dengan alasan membuatnya menangis. Karena sejujurnya aku tidak pernah melihatnya menangis seperti itu. Dan juga harusnya aku berterima kasih pada Scorpius karena membuat rencanaku berjalan dengan lancar. Tapi tidak, dia sudah menjadi rivalku sekarang dan dia akan mendapatkan akibatnya karena berani mendekati apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku. Aku yakin sekarangpun dia sedang memikirkan rencana untuk menyingkirkanku. Kami memang Slytherin sejati, memakai segala cara untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang kami inginkan. Lihat saja Scorpius, permainan baru saja di mulai.

Tongkatku yang sedari tadi berada di dalam genggamanku melayang di udara. Dengan sedikit putaran aku meneriakan mantera. Semenit kemudian dari arah dalam kastil selembar perkamen melayang ke arahku dan terjatuh di tanganku. Senyumanku mengembang saat melihat bacaan yang ada di dalamnya. Kini tinggal meyakinkan keluargaku termasuk _The Choosen One _akan rencanaku, aku yakin mereka akan suka. Aku melangkahkan kakiku ringan ke dalam kastil, tidak memperdulikan gadis-gadis Ravenclaw yang menatapku liar.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Ruangan Rekreasi Ketua Murid terlihat lengang. Hanya terdengar suara derik api yang membakar bongkahan kayu di perapian. Warna hijau keperakan dengan merah emas mendominasi ruangan. Laki-laki berwajah cukup tampan dan kulit agak gelap menatap rekannya yang terbaring lemah di sofa. Alvin Zabini, lelaki tersebut sudah menghubungi Hospital Wing dan memberikan ramuan yang di titipkan Madam Tanya padanya. Menurut Madam Tanya, Rose terlalu stress dan kurang tidur, itulah yang menyebabkan dia jatuh pingsan. Alvin hanya bisa mengangguk mendengar apa saja yang bisa dia lakukan bila Rose terbangun. Namun sudah masuk pukul 10 malam barulah Rose sadar dari pingsannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Alvin sambil memeriksa denyut nadi nya, memastikan keadaan Rose.

"Aku tidak apa-apa...terima kasih Alvin..." Jawab Rose lemah.

Alvin mengangguk mengerti sambil tersenyum lega. Walaupun Alvin berasal dari keluarga darah murni, dia bisa bersahabat dengan siapa saja, termasuk dengan Rose. Memang status darah sudah dihapuskan, namun tetap saja masih ada keluarga darah murni yang masih memegang tradisi lebih baik berteman dengan darah murni lainnya,termasuk keluarga Malfoy. Tapi sama seperti Alvin, Scorpius sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku Alvin? Kepalaku sangat sakit dan tiba-tiba menjadi gelap, apa aku pingsan?"

"Ya, kau tiba dalam keadaan kacau Rose. Wajahmu pucat dan juga matamu bengkak, apa kau habis menangis sebelumnya?" Alvin lalu memberikan ramuan yang dipesan oleh Madam Tanya bila Rose terbangun. Rose memandang ramuan tersebut sejenak lalu memaksa meminumnya.

"Sepertinya aku pingsan cukup lama, sial! Aku melewatkan Pelajaran Transfigurasi hari ini." Umpat Rose kecil membuat Alvin tertawa.

Rose mendelik kesal, " Apa yang kau tertawakan Zabini? Kau senang aku seperti ini?"

Alvin berhenti tertawa, namun masih tersenyum lebar, "Tidak, hanya saja kau memang masih Rose yang aku kenal, lebih mementingkan tugas ketimbang segalanya, bahkan melupakan kesehatanmu."

Rose merengut kesal, "Yah, aku tahu itu. Tapi tetap saja tugas tidak membuatku melupakan masalahku..." Kalimat terakhir Rose terasa sedih sampai Alvin sadar rekannya mempunyai masalah yang berat.

"Istirahatlah...aku akan menggantikanmu bertugas malam ini. Dan...bila kau kesepian, aku bisa panggilkan Albus untuk menemanimu. Sejujurnya aku belum memberitahu saudara-saudaramu tentang hal ini." Tawar Alvin dengan nada menyesal.

Mata Rose terbelalak kaget."Tidak...tolong jangan beritahu mereka, apalagi Albus. Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh..." Mohon Rose lemah, membuat Alvin mau tak mau tidak tega padanya.

"Tapi aku yakin mereka sangat khawatir padamu Rose, mereka pasti curiga tidak melihatmu seharian."

"Aku tidak mau mereka khawatir padaku Alvin, tolong penuhi permintaanku!" Tukas Rose menimbang-nimbang, akhirnya Alvin memutuskan menyetujui permintaan Rose.

"Baiklah, aku penuhi permintaanmu. Tapi berjanji padaku jangan melakukan apapun untuk saat ini, keadaanmu masih lemah."

Rose tersenyum senang, memang tidak salah membuat Alvin menjadi sahabatnya, "Baik, aku berjanji. Terima kasih Alvin..."

Malam semakin larut, namun sepasang mata hazel masih terjaga, tidak tertutup sama sekali. Rose kini terbaring di dalam kamarnya yang entah mengapa seluruh tubuhnya terasa dingin, pikirannya melayang mengingat kata-kata yang meluncur dari mulut Albus mengenai dirinya. Dia tidak habis pikir, sebenarnya apa yang salah darinya? Hatinya sudah merasa sedih dengan perubahan Al, kini di tambah dengan kemuakan Al padanya. Rose menutup matanya perlahan, membuat air mata yang dari tadi menggenang mulai turun dari pipi mulusnya. Dia menangis lagi, masih merasakan sesak di dadanya. Mau tak mau Rose harus mengakui, Al memang sangat berarti baginya.

Alvin melangkah pelan, menyusuri lorong-lorong Hogwarts yang lengang dan gelap. Dirinya mau tidak mau mengakui sedikit kesepian dengan absennya Rose yang biasa menemaninya. Langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti saat mendengar suara berdebum dekat Toliet Wanita. Pintu Toilet sedikit terbuka, mata Alvin menyipit mencoba melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya. Alvin tahu yang dilakukannya adalah salah, bila ada orang yang melihatnya pasti mereka akan mengira dirinya sedang mengintip atau berbuat mesum. Namun rasa penasarannya lebih besar dari rasa malunya. Matanya terus menyipit, mencoba menganalisis siapa yang ada di dalam. Pintu perlahan terbuka lebar saat dirinya melihat cahaya biru yang memperlihatkan seorang pemuda berambut pirang menoleh ke arahnya. "Scorpius?" Alvin sempat melihat Scorpius sama terkejut seperti dirinya, namun dengan cepat Scorpius memasang wajah poker face andalannya.

"Sedang bermain mate?" Tanya Alvin sambil mendekati Scorpius.

Scorpius menyeringai kecil, "Kau lihat bukan? Aku tidak membawa siapapun kemari.."

Alvin melirik sesaat sebelum mengangguk paham. "Ya, aku melihatnya. Tapi apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini? Aku yakin bila gadis-gadis Gryffindor melihatmu seperti ini, mereka akan jatuh pingsan mate." Alvin memang tidak berbohong, penampilan Scorpius dengan rambut pirangnya yang acak-acakan dan kemejanya yang terbuka memperlihatkan dada bidangnya pasti akan membuat siapapun bertekuk lutut.

"Apa kau tahu dimana Weasley? Hm...maksudku si Head Girl patnermu. Aku tidak melihatnya sejak pagi." Tanya Scorpius terdengar agak khawatir tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Alvin.

Satu alis Alvin terangkat, agak sebal juga pertanyaannya diabaikan. Tapi mengherankan seorang Malfoy menanyakan seorang Weasley. "Rose? Dia sedang berada di Ruang Ketua Murid. Dia pingsan tadi pagi karena stress dan kurang tidur." Alvin menatap Scorpius datar, seolah menunggu reaksi dari sahabatnya itu. Dan ekspresi dari sahabatnya mengejutkan, dia terlihat khawatir dan juga cemas.

"Pingsan? Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" Gertak Scorpius tiba-tiba menarik kerah seragam Alvin. Matanya penuh dengan kemarahan, wajahnya mengeras. Alvin mencoba melepaskan tangan Scorpius yang menggenggamnya kuat, "Aku tidak melakukan apapun padanya mate! Sungguh! Dia tiba-tiba saja datang dan terjatuh. Aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal yang buruk padanya, dia sudah ku anggap sebagai saudaraku sendiri!"

Perlahan air muka Scorpius mencair, lalu melepaskan genggaman tangannya. "Maaf mate, aku ingat kau berteman dengannya."

Alvin merengut kesal, "Koreksi, aku dan Rose bersahabat." Mata Scorpius melebar, "Kau tidak tahu bukan?"

"Oke, aku mengira dia seorang gadis yang tidak suka bergaul dan cenderung menutup diri. Ternyata dia bisa juga bersahabat dengan seorang Slytherin sepertimu."

"Yeah, dia memang kurang suka bergaul dan agak menutup diri. Tapi dia gadis yang baik dan juga pintar, walau agak keras kepala. Dan mengenai aku bersahabat dengannya mungkin saja terjadi, mengingat dia mempunyai sepupu di Slytherin yang tak lain sahabatmu sendiri mate."

Alvin terlihat berfikir sejenak, "Oh ya, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi. Sedang apa kau di sini? Beruntung aku yang menemukanmu, kalau Rose yang berpatroli malam ini dan menemukanmu, aku yakin dia akan mengurangi poin asrama kita dengan senang hati."

Scorpius tersenyum kecil, "Kau lupa aku seorang prefek? Mudah saja aku mengatakan sedang ada tugas berpatroli."

"Rose tidak sebodoh itu, dia tidak mungkin percaya denganmu begitu saja."

"Memangnya aku perduli? Lagipula kenyataannya adalah kau yang menemukanku, bukan Rose."

"Baiklah, kau menang. Jadi jawab saja pertanyaanku Malfoy, aku tidak suka mengulang pertanyaanku berkali-kali."

Scorpius terdiam sejenak."Aku sedang berlatih mantra Sectumsempra untuk perlindunganku."

"Sectumsempra? Sepertinya aku baru mendengarnya? Apa yang bisa dilakukan dengan mantera itu?" Tanya Alvin bertubi-tubi, kelihatan bersemangat.

Scorpius mengucapkan mantera nox untuk mematikan cahaya biru dari tongkatnya. Lalu tangannya mengarahkan tongkatnya ke arah wastafel yang berada jauh di depannya. "Sectumsempra!" Cahaya jingga meluncur dengan cepat dan seketika menghancurkan wastafel tersebut. Alvin memandang takjub, melihat wastafel itu hancur berkeping-keping.

"Kau gila Scor! Ini ilegal!" Teriak Alvin sedikit takut.

"Tenang saja Zabini, aku tidak akan mengarahkan mantera ini padamu. Aku bilang ini hanya untuk perlindunganku."

"Tapi Scor, dari mana kau mendapatkan mantera itu?"

Ekspresi Scorpius tidak terbaca sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Dari Severus Snape, ayah baptis ayahku." Lalu menyeringai jahat, "Dan masih banyak lagi mantra yang harus aku pelajari."

* * *

><p><strong>Rose POV<strong>

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, mencoba beradaptasi dengan cahaya pagi yang masuk lewat jendela. Kepalaku terasa sedikit ringan walau masih berdenyut pening. Aku ingat semalaman menangis hingga tertidur. Untung saja ini hari minggu, jadi tidak ada pelajaran yang harus aku pelajari. Perlahan aku bangkit dari tempat tidur lalu berdiri tepat di depan cermin besar yang tergantung di sebelah pintu. Terlihat keadaanku yang begitu mengerikan, mataku yang bengkak, rambut merahku yang sudah berantakan semakin berantakan, dan juga bajuku yang kusut tidak karuan. Great, Demi Godric! Aku lebih jelek dibandingkan seorang Troll. Kuputuskan untuk mandi membersihkan tubuhku. Kakiku melangkah memasuki kamar mandi yang memang ada di dalam kamarku. Mungkin berendam dengan aroma mawar akan membuatku membaik.

Sejam aku berendam dan membenahi diriku, aku keluar ruangan, berencana membuat cokelat panas untuk menghangatkan tubuhku. Namun aku tersentak saat melihat Malfoy duduk dengan santainya di ruang rekreasi. Aku menatapnya heran karena dia melihatku dengan pandangan yang-entah-mengapa berbeda, membuatku menjadi salah tingkah.

"Sedang apa kau di Asrama Ketua Murid? Dan dimana Alvin" Tukasku dengan mengangkat daguku tinggi, mengisyaratkan dia tidak boleh masuk ke Asrama Ketua Murid hanya karena bersahabat dengan Alvin.

Bukan menjawab pertanyaanku, Malfoy malah menyeringai lebar, membuatku semakin ingin marah. "Dia sedang pergi ke Hogsmeade dengan Laura Pucey. Alvin memintaku untuk menjagamu seharian ini, kau tentu tidak mau menghancurkan hubungan Alvin dengan anak Hufflepuff itu bukan?" Jawabnya sinis sambil kembali menyunggingkan seringaian yang menurutku sangat menyebalkan.

Mataku mendelik kesal dan dalam hati aku berjanji akan membuat Alvin membayarnya nanti. Aku memang meminta padanya agar tidak ada keluargaku yang tahu keadaanku, tapi bukan berarti dia harus meminta Malfoy menjagaku bukan? "Mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

Malfoy bangkit dari sofa lalu mendekatiku perlahan, refleks aku melangkah mundur. "Kau takut Rose?"

Langkahku terhenti, "Dalam mimpimu!" Jawabku tegas. Malfoy mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah bajuku. Dengan heran aku mengikuti pandangannya. Sontak aku berteriak dan berusaha menutupi tubuhku. Aku benar-benar lupa bahwa aku hanya mengenakan gaun tipis tanpa lengan. Pantas saja Malfoy memandangku dengan pandangan seperti itu, dasar brengsek! Sambil menahan malu aku berlari meninggalkan Malfoy dan masuk kembali ke dalam kamar.

Demi Merlin, aku merasa menjadi manusia paling bodoh saat ini! Kenapa selalu ada Malfoy di saat paling memalukan dalam hidupku? Pasti saat ini dia sedang menertawakan kecerobohanku. Sambil merengut aku mengambil sweater panjangku di dalam lemari dan memakainya. Namun saat aku membuka pintu, sudah ada Malfoy berdiri di hadapanku. Mata kami saling bertemu. Aku baru menyadari mata abu-abunya yang begitu indah membuat siapapun yang memandangnya akan tersesat di dalamnya. Aku tidak sadar jarak antara wajah kami semakin mendekat, tercium aroma mint yang sangat khas. Tangan Malfoy menyingkirkan anak rambutku,membuatku menahan napas. "Aroma Mawar, sesuai dengan namamu Rose." Suaranya terdengar serak, tapi aku bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Ada apa dengannya? Mengapa sifatnya jadi aneh seperti ini? Saat kepalanya semakin mendekati wajahku, aku mendorongnya keras. Tubuh Malfoy terjatuh disertai umpatan kecil dari mulutnya.

"Jangan bersikap seperti Idiot Malfoy! Menjauh dariku!" Teriakku memperingatinya dengan tongkat Holly-ku. Malfoy berdiri lalu tertawa kecil seolah aku membicarakan sesuatu yang lucu.

"Ternyata benar apa yang di katakan orang tentang dirimu. Wanita yang berani dan tangguh, membuatku semakin tertarik."

Apa dia bilang? Tertarik? " Heh, pergi saja dengan wanita yang selalu menghangatkan ranjangmu Malfoy!" Hinaku penuh racun.

"Mungkin akan lebih baik kau mengatakan kalimat itu pada sepupumu tersayang , Rose." Ucapan Malfoy terdengar dingin dan juga telak mengenai hatiku. Dia benar.

"Bukan urusanmu Malfoy. Urus saja urusanmu sendiri dan berhentilah memanggilku Rose! Aku bukan temanmu."

"Aku mau menjadi temanmu." Mulutku menganga tidak percaya. Oke, apa pendengaranku terganggu?Seorang Malfoy menginginkanku menjadi temannya?

"Kau bercanda Malfoy..." Sahutku tertawa ekspresinya tetap datar, membuatku mengehentikan tawaku.

"Aku tidak bercanda Rose, aku bisa menjadi aku tidak mengerti mengapa kita harus bermusuhan seperti apa yang dilakukan kedua orangtua kita dulu?"

Kepalaku berpikir sejenak, lagi-lagi yang dikatakan Malfoy benar. Mengapa aku tidak bisa berteman dengan seorang Malfoy? Apa karena peringatan ayah tentang menjauhi keluarga kalangan darah murni terutama keluarga Malfoy?

"Kenapa kau ingin berteman denganku?" Perlahan aku menurunkan tongkatku, merasa dia tidak akan menyerangku karena sedari tadi aku tidak melihat tongkatnya.

"Karena aku ingin membuktikan padamu bahwa aku berbeda."

Wajahku menunduk sedih, " Maaf, aku berpikir perubahan Albus karena kau Malfoy." Tanganku mengepal erat, "Aku tidak tahu bisa menerimamu sebagai teman atau tidak."

Aku mendongak melihat Malfoy menatapku dingin."Bukan aku penyebab keinginannya." Kalimat terakhir Malfoy meremas pandangan Malfoy teralihkan saat melihat setangkai mawar merah kesukaanku tergeletak di atas meja riasku. Sejak kapan ada bunga itu di dalam kamarku?

Tanganku meraih bunga mawar itu, lalu menghirup wanginya. Aku menoleh ke arah Malfoy, agak terkejut melihat kemarahan dari wajahnya.

" Sebaiknya kau segera berganti pakaian, Alvin berkata padaku kau harus menemui adikmu karena adikmu sangat khawatir seharian ini."Malfoy melangkah pergi namun aku menahan lengannya.

"Terima kasih Malfoy, dan juga untuk bunganya." Ujarku pelan lalu melepaskan lengannya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Malfoy meninggalkan kamarku.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Scorpius menatap pintu Ruang Ketua Murid dengan pandangan tidak terbaca. Setelah lama terdiam, matanya teralihkan melihat seorang pemuda dengan warna rambut yang sama dengan Rose berdiri terpaku di belakangnya.

"Malfoy-..." Suara tersebut terdengar merendahkan.

Kini gantian Scorpius menatap pemuda itu dengan pandangan merendahkan. "Weasley...masih tidak punya tata krama sepeti dulu."

Hugo menatap Scorpius tajam, "Jangan merendahkanku, kau dengan seluruh kebanggaan darah murnimu itu lebih buruk."

Scorpius mendengus kesal, dia dan keluarga Rose memang tidak pernah bisa akur. Apalagi sejak perubahan drastis Albus, Hugo lah yang paling yakin dirinya mempengaruhi Albus.

"Begitu menggelikan bukan? Kau adalah adik Rose tapi baru mengetahui kakakmu sakit di saat terakhir."

"Diam Malfoy! Kalau bukan karena si brengsek Zabini itu merahasiakan keadaan kakakku, aku tidak akan menjadi yang terakhir tahu." Scorpius bersumpah melihat arteri muncul dari kepala besar Weasley.

"Jangan melempar kesalahan pada orang lain Weasley. Itu bukan sifat Gryffindor sejati." Ucapan dingin Scorpius cukup mempengaruhi Hugo karena kemudian Hugo tidak membalas kata-kata Malfoy.

Tanpa menunggu reaksi dari Hugo, Scorpius pergi menuruni tangga menara. Dia sendiri masih memiliki urusan yang harus di selesaikan.

Kaki Scorpius melangkah cepat ke arah Asrama Slytherin, sampai di depan pintu Scorpius memberikan kata kunci dan masuk. Matanya langsung menemukan sesosok pemuda berambut hitam dengan segala kemuliaannya duduk di ruang rekreasi dengan santai sambil membaca sebuah buku. Hanya ada mereka berdua karena semua murid Slytherin berkunjung ke mendekati pemuda tersebut dengan angkuh.

"Pagi Malfoy." Sapa Albus tenang tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang ada di pangkuannya.

"Aneh bukan sekarang kita memanggil nama keluarga masing-masing, Potter?" Scorpius tidak membalas sapaan Albus.

Albus menutup bukunya lalu melihat mantan sahabatnya, "Tidak semestinya kau mengambil sesuatu yang bukan milikmu Malfoy."

"Kau mengerikan dan juga menjijikan." Menatap tajam Albus. "Kau tidak bisa memiliki apa yang seharusnya tidak kau miliki."

Albus menaikan satu alisnya, "Kita lihat saja nanti Malfoy, semua kemungkinan bisa saja terjadi."

"Dan semua kemungkinan tersebut akan aku tutup rapat-rapat, Potter."

Mereka terdiam satu sama lain,mata mereka terlihat berkilat penuh kebencian dan persaingan. Abu-abu bertemu dengan hijau. Masing-masing dari mereka sudah mengibarkan bendera perang. Tinggal melihat dua Slytherin dengan keunggulannya masing-masing berperang satu sama lain.

**_Gimana? Malah makin aneh ya? Saya memang sengaja menempatkan banyak POV di sini, hhe_**

**_Jangan lupa review ya ;)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Halo, ketemu lagi sama saya :D**

**Cuma pengen kasih tau kalau ini update terakhir saya karna saya mau ulangan kenaikan kelas -_-**

**Tapi saya janji setelah ujian saya akan langsung update, miss you all #paraauthorpergi**

**Langsung baca aja deh **

**Title:Beautiful Mistake**

**:**

**:**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling**

**:**

**:**

Seorang lelaki berumur 40 tahun meminum fire whisky sambil membaca surat yang sebenarnya sudah ia baca berkali-kali. Tangannya berkali-kali juga membenarkan kaca mata yang selalu setia menemaninya. Istrinya duduk dengan wajah berkerut, tidak mencoba menghentikan tingkah suaminya, karena dia sendiri juga bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya..." Ujar Harry sambil menghela napas panjang, Ginny mengelus pundak Harry pelan.

"Memang dari awal aku tidak setuju dengan perjodohan Albus dengan Cassandra."

Harry menatap Ginny penuh, "Aku tidak pernah memaksakan perjodohan ini sayang, tapi JR sendiri yang memintanya. Dan kau ingat bukan Albus mengatakan dia setuju dengan perjodohan ini?"

Ginny mengangguk kecil, "Tentu Harry, tapi mungkin Albus berubah pikiran. Dia masih muda, perasaannya mudah berubah-ubah."

"Lalu bagaimana kita bicara dengan keluarga Bonham? Mereka akan kecewa kita memutuskan perjodohan begitu saja."

Wajah Ginny terlihat khawatir, sejujurnya dia juga tidak tahu bagaimana memberitahu keluarga Bonham tentang hal ini. Keluarga Bonham merupakan keluarga yang cukup terpandang di dunia sihir. Apalagi JR merupakan pemilik dari .

"Terpaksa kita memberi tahu yang sejujurnya Harry, semoga saja mereka dapat menerima keputusan Albus." Ginny memeluk suaminya, "Ini adalah jalan terbaik bagi semuanya."

Harry membalas pelukan Ginny, "Ya, semoga saja."

Keduanya tersentak saat mendengar ketukan pelan dari luar jendela. Harry melepaskan pelukan istrinya lalu membuka jendela. Seekor burung hantu dengan warna putih bagaikan salju menghambur masuk dan menjatuhkan sebuah surat. Harry segera menutup jendela karena udara luar dibawah nol. Istrinya memungut surat tersebut dan menyerahkan pada suaminya.

_Yang terhormat kepada kepala Divisi Auror,Harry Potter, anda diharapkan segera datang ke Departemen Kementrian Sihir untuk membahas suatu masalah. Terima kasih._

_Draco Malfoy, __Kepala Departemen Pelaksanaan Hukum Sihir__._

Ginny yang ikut membaca melemparkan pandangan _apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

"Permasalahan ini kita bicarakan nanti, aku harus segera pergi." Tukas Harry mencium kening istrinya sebelum ber-apparate menuju Departemen Kementrian Sihir.

Harry melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar dengan meja dan bangku marmer yang berdiri kuat dan kokoh. Dilihatnya Draco Malfoy berjalan ke arahnya dengan wajah masam.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan datang Potter, Kingsley membuatku jengkel setengah mati." Mereka memang tidak saling bermusuhan, namun Malfoy tetaplah seorang Malfoy. Ketidaksukaannya pada Harry masih tersisa walau hanya sedikit.

Harry tersenyum memaklumi, "Maaf, pesanmu baru tiba setengah menit yang lalu. Mungkin burung hantumu terjebak badai yang cukup besar, cuaca hari ini begitu buruk."

Draco mengangkat kedua bahunya lalu mengajak Harry memasuki ruangan yang terselip di dekat deretan bangku. Terlihat Menteri Sihir Kingsley Shacklebolt tersenyum lebar pada Harry, membuat Draco mencibir kecil.

", sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, bagaimana kabarmu?" Sapa Kingsley ramah.

Harry menjabat tangan Kingsley, "Mungkin lima tahun, kita terlalu sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing bukan?"

"Jangan terlalu berbasa-basi , ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus kita lakukan." Ucap Draco datar membuat Kingsley berdehem pelan.

"Ya, kau benar . kami membutuhkan pertolonganmu."

Harry menatap mereka berdua, "Sepertinya masalah kementrian cukup berat sehingga memerlukan bantuan dari Divisi Auror?" Tanya Harry penasaran.

Draco menyerahkan sebuah file yang di dalamnya terdapat lembaran-lembaran foto. "Death Eather, mereka kembali."

Perkataan Draco cukup membuat Harry tertegun sesaat, suasana mendadak senyap. Draco dan Kingsley menunggu kata-kata yang akan di keluarkan Harry. Semenit kemudian Harry mengambil file tersebut lalu berkata, "Aku memang yakin masih ada pengikut yang setia pada Voldemort, tapi aku juga yakin kami sudah membasmi hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan Death Eather." Tangannya membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Kali ini apa tujuan mereka?"

Draco mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Kau mungkin akan gila bila mendengarnya." Harry mengangkat satu alisnya. "Membunuhku..."

Harry menatap Draco tidak mengerti. "Membunuhmu?"

"Yah, membunuhku dan seluruh keluarga darah murni yang tersisa."

Mata Harry membulat, "Tidak mungkin-.."

Kingsley memberikan segelas Fire Whisky pada Draco yang terlihat frustasi. "Death Eather yang sekarang bukanlah pengikut Voldemort,Harry. Terima kasih kepadamu dan juga para Auror yang telah membasmi mereka. Tapi sekarang ada seorang pemuda yang mengaku keturunan Darah Campuran membuat kekacauan dengan membunuh satu persatu penyihir kalangan Darah Murni. Berkebalikan dengan tujuan Voldemort, dia ingin menciptakan sebuah dunia sihir tanpa adanya Darah Murni." Jelas Kingsley detail.

"Sudah banyak korban yang berjatuhan, diantaranya Derick Parkinson dan Jimmy Spinnet."

Mata Harry masih menatap mereka berdua tidak percaya, "Parkinson? Spinnet?"

Draco mengangguk kecil, "Kau ingat mereka bukan? Mereka di temukan tewas seminggu yang lalu saat bertugas menjalankan misi sebagai pemunah kutukan. Dan yang mengerikan adalah mereka meni nggal karena kutukan Avada Kedavra."

Tangan Harry mengepal kuat menahan amarah. Kingsley dan Draco sudah menebak Harry pasti terpukul dengan berita ini. Merekapun sangat terpukul. Sejak kematian Voldemort, keadaan dunia sihir sangat tenang dan damai. Walau Draco tidak begitu menyukai Harry, dalam hatinya dia juga senang dengan kehidupan yang di dapatnya sekarang. Maka dari itu, Draco tidak melanjutkan usaha bisnis yang di wariskan Lucius, melainkan berkerja di kementrian sampai menjadi Kepala Departemen Pelaksanaan Hukum Sihir. Memang tidak mudah, karena dulu dia dan keluarganya adalah pendukung utama Lord Voldemort. Tapi Harry mempercayainya, bahkan Ron dan juga Hermonie. Dan sekarang masalah yang sama dihadapinya, walau tidak seburuk dahulu pada saat Voldemort masih berkuasa, masalah ini cukup menggelisahkannya.

"Malfoy.." Harry membuka kertas file satu persatu, "Jaga dirimu baik-baik, sepertinya sasaran utama mereka adalah dirimu."

Draco menyeringai sinis, kata-kata Harry terdengar tenang, tapi dia menangkap peringatan keras dari suaranya. "Terima kasih Potter, tidak akan kubiarkan Darah-Campuran-Terkutuk itu menyentuhku."

Tidak terasa Pesta Dansa Musim Dingin tinggal menghitung hari yang berarti neraka bagi Rose. Bagaimana tidak? Lily memaksanya pergi mengunjungi hogsmeade hanya untuk membeli gaun baru untuknya. Padahal Rose sudah memiliki gaun yang dikenakannya tahun lalu. Tapi Lily tetaplah Lily, dia tetap bersikeras memaksa Rose membeli gaun baru. Sampai-sampai secara khusus Lily menulis surat pada ibunya untuk memberinya uang tambahan.

Dan kini, Rose terjebak di antara gaun-gaun yang berjejer dihadapannya. Plus sepupu-tersayangnya.

"Kau harus mencoba semuanya Rose, aku sudah mengeleminasi satu persatu gaun yang pasti cocok untukmu." Ujar Lily dengan nada mengancam.

Rose menatap malas gaun-gaun yang ada di hadapannya. Bola matanya berputar. "Lebih baik aku meminum polyjuice daripada aku mencoba gaun ini satu persatu."

Lily mendengus kesal, "Baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksamu mencoba satu persatu gaun ini, tapi biarkan aku memilihkan satu gaun untukmu."

Rose berfikir sejenak, "Tidak buruk, baiklah, aku setuju." Jawab Rose mantap.

Lily tersenyum licik, "Tapi dengan satu syarat, kau tidak boleh memprotes pilihanku."

Kepala Rose mengangguk mengiyakan, dia lelah berdebat dengan Lily.

Tangan Lily mengambil sebuah mini dress hitam dengan lengan pendek yang di kelilingi manik emas di sekitarnya. Di bagian bawah terdapat rantai-rantai emas menggantung dress itu terlihat cantik, namun mata Rose terbelalak saat melihat belakang gaun yang terbuka dan pasti akan mengekspose seluruh punggungnya.

"Demi Merlin! Gaun apa ini?" Suara Rose melengking tajam, membuat Lily harus menutup telinga.

"Calm down, Rose! Kau berjanji padaku tidak akan protes dengan gaun pilihanku."

Rose mendecak lidah tanda kesal, "Akan lebih baik aku memakai gaunku tahun lalu."

"Ayolah Rose, kau akan terlihat cantik dan menggairahkan dengan gaun ini!" Bujuk Lily dengan puppy-eyes andalannya. Rose menghela napas, mencoba bersabar dengan kemanjaan .

"Baiklah, aku akan mengenakan gaun pilihanmu. Kau puas sekarang?"

Lily tersenyum senang, dari awal memang dia sudah yakin Rose akan memenuhi permintaannya.

"Oh, aku lupa menanyakan hal yang terpenting. Siapa pasangan kencanmu?"

Mendadak Rose menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Sebenarnya...aku belum mengajak siapapun menemaniku."

Pernyataan Rose sukses membuat Lily berteriak kesal, "APA?"

"Maafkan aku, sungguh aku lupa mengajak seseorang untuk menemaniku." Ujar Rose terbata-bata. Tentu saja Rose berbohong, banyak sekali pria yang mengajaknya untuk pergi ke pesta, sampai-sampai ada yang mengirimkan cokleat berisi ramuan Amortentia. Namun Rose tidak menggubrisnya, melirikpun tidak.

Lily juga tidak sepenuhnya percaya dengan kata-kata Rose, dia tahu Rose berbohong padanya.

"Aku punya penawaran yang menarik untukmu dan tentu tidak akan mengecewakan." Kata Lily sambil menggerutu kesal, mau tidak mau dia harus menggunakan cara terakhir ini.

Kekesalannya terhapus begitu melihat wajah Rose menatapnya penasaran. "Penawaran?" Tanpa sadar Rose sudah terjebak ke dalam perangkap Lily.

Senyum tipis tersungging di pipi Lily, Rose memang tidak pernah berubah. "Kau tentu tahu bukan cerita tentang buku Half-Blood Prince?"

Rose mengangguk polos, tentu saja dia tahu buku tersebut. Buku yang pernah di bicarakan oleh Paman Harry dan Ibunya. Bahkan Ayahnya dan Bibi Ginny terkadang menyebutkan buku tersebut. Buku yang mungkin hilang dan tidak akan pernah di temukan lagi.

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku? Yang aku dengar buku tersebut dapat membuat kita mempelajari ramuan hebat dan juga mantera walaupun begitu ayahmu tidak pernah menyebutkan dimana dia membuang buku Half-Blood Prince bukan?"

Lily mengelus gaun mininya, "Oh tentu saja berhubungan denganmu Rose, kau sangat ingin tahu isi dari buku itu bukan? Aku mempunyai petunjuk bagaimana cara menemukannya."

"Jangan bilang kau tahu dimana buku itu?" Tukas Rose berbisik pelan.

"Tentu aku tahu, aku anak dari _The Choosen One,_ apa yang aku tidak tahu?"

Rose mendekati Lily, "Dan apa yang kau inginkan dari penawaran ini?"

"Mudah Rose, kau hanya perlu membawa teman kencanmu dan mengenalkannya padaku. Aku tahu kau penasaran tentang buku Half-Blood Prince bukan? Dan juga siapa dia sebenarnya?"

Kini gantian Rose yang terlihat kesal, rasa ingin tahu menyelimuti hatinya. Dia tidak mungkin melepaskan kesempatan untuk mengetahui petualangan hebat kedua orang tuanya.

"Deal, aku akan membawa teman kencanku Lily,dan tepatilah janjimu." Jawab Rose tersenyum miris.

**Rose POV**

Keringat dingin mulai mengalir satu persatu dari pelipis dahiku, tapi aku sama sekali tidak perduli. Aku terus menerus menekan kepalaku kuat-kuat, mencoba berpikir jernih. Sedangkan Alvin dengan santainya membaca buku sambil sesekali melirik ke arahku. Setelah lama dengan keadaan yang sama, aku menyerah lalu duduk di samping Alvin. Sedangkan Alvin menutup bukunya, menatapku heran.

"Berapa hari lagi Pesta Dansa akan dimulai?" Tukasku tiba-tiba.

Alvin bukan menjawab malah tertawa ringan, "Jadi ini yang kau pikirkan sedari tadi?"

Mataku menatap tajam Alvin, membuatnya langsung berhenti tertawa. Tiba-tiba terlintas dipikiranku untuk menceritakan masalahku dengannya, siapa tahu ini bisa membantuku.

"Lily membuat penawaran denganku. Dan aku menyetujuinya, tapi dengan syarat aku harus membawa pasangan saat Pesta Dansa. Sedangkan kau tahu aku menghindari para pria yang mengajakku, tidak mungkin mencari mereka sekarang bukan?"

Aku melihat Alvin mencoba menahan tawa, membuatku kesal setengah mati. Dasar brengsek!

"Memangnya apa yang ditawarkan Lily padamu?"

"Sebenarnya ini adalah rahasia keluarga, Lily menawarkan informasi tentang buku Half-Blood Prince."

Alis Alvin bertautan, "Half-Blood Prince? Siapa itu?"

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku, "Kalau aku tahu, aku tak akan sepusing ini."

Alvin kelihatan berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya tersenyum sumringah. "Aku bisa membantumu, tapi tidak mudah meyakinkan orang arogan seperti dia dan kau Rose, kalian berdua..." Kata-kata Alvin melirik ngeri melihat wajahku yang mungkin merah karena marah. Beraninya dia mengataiku arogan? Jerk!

"Ekhm..." Dia menampilkan wajah tenang. "Apa kau ingin aku membantumu?"

Mau tak mau aku menahan amarahku, "Baiklah, memang siapa temanmu itu?"

Mata Alvin berkilat licik dan aku tidak suka jika sifat Slytherinnya muncul seperti ini. "Kau akan tahu nanti..."

Aku memutar bola mataku sekali lagi, "Whatever, aku harap kau dapat membantuku karena Pesta Dansa dimulai besok." Tukasku sambil pergi meninggalkan Alvin yang mulai tertawa keras.

Hari ini mungkin hari paling mengerikan dalam hidupku, bagaimana tidak? Dimulai dari Lily datang pagi-pagi ke dalam kamarku, membuatku harus mandi di pagi yang dingin, dan akhirnya mulai mencocokan satu persatu pernak pernik yang cocok dengan gaunku. Rambutkupun tidak luput dari perhatiannya, tapi ku akui aku suka gaya rambutku yang sekarang. Lily mengubahnya menjadi halus dan juga feminim. Well,walau harus bertahan 4 jam dengan alat muggle yang dimiliki ibuku.

"Darimana kau tahu alat muggle seperti hair dryer bisa membantu rambut semakku?"

Tangan Lily mengambil sebuah kertas, "Tentu saja dari ibumu, aku tahu Bibi Hermonie selain pintar, dia juga pandai menjaga rambutnya. Tidak seperti dirimu.." Jawabnya mengejek, aku mendengus kesal.

"Terima kasih Lily, tapi jujur aku lebih menyukai rambut semakku."

Tidak terasa matahari mulai tenggelam, Pesta Dansa akan segera di mulai. Aku tersenyum lega setelah Lily puas menyiksaku. Namun sebelum Lily pergi menuju asrama Gryffindor, dia tetap tidak lupa dengan perjanjian kami. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk kaku, tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan.

Saat mengantar Lily keluar asrama, aku melihat Alvin sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di ruang rekreasi. Tapi aku tidak memperhatikannya, karena Lily dengan cepat menarikku keluar.

"Baiklah Rose, aku sudah susah payah mendandanimu,jadi jangan menghancurkannya."

Aku mendesah kecil, "Ya, aku tidak berencana menghapus make-up sialan ini. Tapi kau sendiri bagaimana? Mengapa tidak berdandan?"

"Aku akan berdandan Rose, dengan dandanan yang sederhana."

Alisku bertautan, "Lalu kenapa kau mendandaniku begitu lama?"

"Tentu saja karena kau harus tampil maksimal, ini tahun terakhirmu!" Jawabnya histeris. "Dan jangan lupa dengan gaun serta pernak-pernikmu, aku akan sangat kecewa bila kau mengabaikannya. Sampai bertemu di pesta!" Ucapnya riang sebelum benar-benar pergi. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku frustasi.

Setelah Lily tidak terlihat, aku kembali masuk ke dalam asrama. Anehnya saat melewati ruang rekreasi, tidak ada siapapun di sana. Kemana Alvin? Dengan siapa tadi dia bicara? Ah..mungkin dia berada di pikir panjang lagi aku melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar, mulai mengenakan gaun yang diberikan Lily beserta manik-maniknya.

**Scorpius POV**

Aku menatap heran mendengar permintaan Alvin yang mengejutkan. Dimulai dari ajakannya kedalam asramanya, lalu menarikku paksa ke dalam kamarnya. Awalnya aku bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya hal penting apa yang harus dia sampaikan padaku. Ternyata sebuah hal yang cukup menarik.

"Kau ingin aku menjadi pasangan dansanya?" Tanyaku sekali lagi.

"Benar, apa kau bersedia mate? Aku tahu kau menolak semua wanita yang mengajakmu."

Aku menyeringai senang, tentu saja aku lebih dari bersedia. Karena ini alasan utamaku menolak mereka semua."Baiklah, tidak masalah bagiku." Jawabku tenang, mata Alvin menyipit curiga.

"Baiklah, kita temui Rose sekarang." Ajaknya mengabaikan jawabanku.

Kami berdua pergi mendekati kamar yang tidak jauh dari ruang rekreasi. Alvin mengetuk pintu kamar perlahan, "Rose, apa kau sudah siap?"

Terdengar suara teriakannya dari dalam, sesaat kemudian pintu kamarnya terbuka. Aku tertegun melihat apa yang ada dihadapanku sekarang.

Rose Weasley begitu cantik dan anggun malam ini. Rambut merahnya tergelung rapih ke atas. Dia menggenakan gaun mini dress hitam yang menampakan kaki jenjangnya. Bibirnya merah merekah menambah pesonanya. Tercium aroma mawar dari tubuhnya, sangat lah Rose. Dengan cepat aku mengalihkan pandangan, kurasakan pipiku memanas dan jantungku berdebar lebih cepat. Sial, aku ingin sekali menciumnya sampai mati!

"Sedang apa kau disini Malfoy?"

Aku berbalik dan melihat ekspresi terkejut di wajahnya.

Alvin berdehem kecil, "Dia pasangan dansamu Rose.."

Kali ini matanya melebar ketakutan, sedangkan seringaianku semakin lebar.

"Terimalah kenyataan Rose." Ujarku tenang kemudian berjalan mendekatinya. "Kau tidak bisa menolak pesona seorang Malfoy." Aku meraih tangannya yang lembut lalu menciummnya. Dia hanya berdiri terdiam menatapku, membuatku yakin bahwa dia terpesona melihat penampilanku malam ini. Beberapa menit kemudian dia tersadar dari lamunannya dan mencoba melepaskan genggamanku,tapi percuma, karena aku lebih kuat darinya.

"Aku pergi duluan." Sahut Alvin pendek lalu pergi meninggalkan kami berdua. Dalam hati aku berterima kasih pada Alvin.

"Lepaskan tanganmu Malfoy..." Ujar Rose masih mencoba melepaskan genggaman tanganku. "Lebih baik aku pergi sendiri daripada pergi bersamamu."

Aku melepaskan tangannya perlahan. "Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Alvin. Dan aku bersedia membantumu."

Rose melihatku curiga, "Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu akhir-akhir ini Malfoy? Apa kepalamu terbentur?"

Dia selalu seperti ini, mau tak mau aku menghela napas panjang. "Terserah kau mau berpikiran apa, tapi kita harus segera pergi." Ajakku mengulurkan tanganku.

Rose menatapku khawatir sebelum akhirnya menyambut uluran tanganku. "Aku akan pergi bersamamu karena terpaksa. Jangan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak." Ancamnya lembut membuatku tersenyum nakal.

"Tentu saja, ayo kita pergi." Tentu saja aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak, tidak sekarang.

**Kira-kira apa yang dilakukan Scorpius pada Rose? Review Please **


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hai...hehe, maaf saya baru bisa update hari ini_**

**_Padahal saya janji akan segera update #dijitakparapembaca_**

**_Saya beneran pengen update, cuma masa-masa liburan memang menggiurkan untuk keluar rumah seharian :D_**

**_Dan tidak lupa buat para pembaca yang masih setia menunggu cerita saya :)_**

**_oke, just read guys..._**

**_Title: Beautiful Mistake_**

**_:_**

**_:_**

**_Disclaimer: JK Rowling (always her :'( )_**

**_:_**

**_:_**

**_If you dont like, dont read_**

**_Normal POV_**

Malam ini mungkin malam yang paling menyenangkan bagi para guru serta murid-murid Hogwarts, bagaimana tidak? Suara alunan lagu yang lembut dan pasangan-pasangan dansa menari dengan riangnya. Aula disulap menjadi ruangan yang luas dan indah, juga dipenuhi dengan makanan dan minuman yang tentu menggugah selera. Namun mata mereka teralihkan melihat sepasang pria dan wanita berjalan beriringan memasuki Aula.

Sang pria begitu tampan dengan tuxedo hitam yang dikenakannya, rambut pirang platinanya sungguh mencolok diantara kerumunan, membuat para wanita pasti bertekuk lutut dihadapannya. Lalu sang wanita yang menemaninya tampil sangat menawan dan cantik dengan mini dress hitam yang mengekspose punggung putihnya, membuat dia terlihat sexy.

Sebenarnya yang membuat mereka heran adalah bagaimana mereka bisa pergi bersama-sama? Tetapi pasangan tersebut terlihat acuh tak acuh, tidak memperdulikan pandangan orang yang bertanya-tanya.

Rose menatap sekeliling lantai dansa, mencari sesosok gadis dengan rambut merah terang. Tidak lama kemudian Rose menemukan gadis tersebut sedang bergelayut mesra dengan seorang lelaki tampan berambut coklat.

Namun sebelum dirinya melangkah, dia teringat seseorang yang berdiri di sampingnya, masih memegang tangannya erat menahannya untuk bergerak.

Matanya berkilat berbahaya, "Lepaskan tanganmu Malfoy, aku ingin pergi menemui Lily."

Scorpius melirik malas kemudian melepaskan tangannya, "Baiklah, apapun yang kau inginkan."

Entah yang keberapa kalinya Rose menghela napas, dia sendiri tidak mengingatnya. Sejak mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan Asrama Ketua Murid, Malfoy tidak pernah melepaskan genggaman tangannya sekalipun. Sebenarnya tidak ada masalah apapun tentang hal itu, tapi pandangan orang-orang yang melihat kedekatan mereka sungguh membuatnya risih.

Kaki jenjang Rose melangkah anggun menuju Lily yang sudah menyadari keberadaannya. Tapi senyum ceria Lily saat melihat Rose terhapus menjadi keterkejutan saat melihat seseorang yang tidak asing di sebelah Rose.

"Lily, perkenalkan, dia Scorpius Malfoy, pasangan dansaku." Ujar Rose datar tanpa ekspresi.

Lily masih dalam keadaan syok jika saja Scorpius tidak segera meraih tangannya lalu mengecupnya lembut. "Senang bertemu denganmu Potter, perkenalkan namaku Scorpius Malfoy."

Rose mendengus kesal melihat kelakuan Sang Cassanova yang menurutnya menjijikan.

Lily kemudian memperkenalkan namanya serta Blizh-yang memasang tampang seram- pada Scorpius. Tanpa disadari mereka, sepasang mata hijau cemerlang mengamati mereka dari kejauhan. Pemuda tersebut sama tampannya dengan Scorpius, hanya saja dia memiliki pesona yang mampu memikat siapapun. Bibirnya menyeringai sinis melihat kedekatan Rose dan Scorpius. Sambil meminum fire whisky-nya, dia pergi menghilang diantara kerumunan.

Setelah mereka berkenalan, Scorpius dan Blizh berinisiatif mengambil minuman. Lily dan Rose hanya mengangguk melihat kepergian pasangan mereka.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan membawa Malfoy sebagai teman dansamu. Bagaimana reaksi Paman Ron jika melihat ini semua?" Ujar Lily sambil tertawa.

Rose melirik Lily sebal, "Berhenti tertawa Lily. Sekarang aku sudah menepati penawaranmu, berikan informasi tentang Half-Blood Prince padaku! Dan jangan memberitahukan hal ini pada ayahku jika kau masih ingin hidup." Ancam Rose seram.

Lily bergidik mendengar ancaman sepupunya."Baiklah Rose, akan aku berikan informasi tentang Half-Blood Prince. Tapi tidak hari ini."

Pernyataan Lily sukses membuat Rose geram. "Apa maksudmu Lil? Kau sudah berjanji padaku!"

"Aku memang berjanji Rose, tapi tidak sekarang. Kau harus menikmati malam ini sebagai tahun terakhirmu." Jawab Lily tenang.

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti saat Scorpius dan Blizh masing-masing datang membawa minuman.

"Rose, aku akan berdansa dengan Blizh, nikmati malammu dengan Malfoy!" Teriak Lily sambil menarik Blizh menuju lantai dansa.

Rose menatap geram pada Lily, tanpa menyadari tangan Scorpius yang merangkul pinggangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Jerit Rose tertahan.

"Mengajakmu berdansa." Sahut Scorpius enteng.

Mau tak mau Rose mengikuti Scorpius yang menarik dirinya paksa ke lantai dansa. Scorpius mulai menuntunnya berdansa dengan tempo lambat.

Seperti terhipnotis, Rose mengikuti gerakan Scorpius. Mereka berdua menari mengikuti irama lagu yang semakin lama semakin cepat. Suasana awal yang mulanya canggung perlahan mulai mencair, membuat mereka berdua berdansa dengan gembira.

Entah mengapa Rose merasakan getaran aneh di dalam hatinya, getaran yang sulit dia artikan. Getaran saat tangan Scorpius menyentuh punggungnya, tawa tulus Scorpius yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya. Scorpius pun merasakan hal yang sama, tangannya seolah tidak ingin melepas gadis yang kini sedang menari dengan gembira bersamanya. Seperti...kecanduan?

Setelah usai berdansa, Rose meminta izin untuk pergi sebentar mengambil minuman yang mereka tinggalkan di meja. Scorpius mengangguk kecil mengiyakan Rose. Matanya terus menatap Rose perlahan menghilang diantara kerumunan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rose POV<strong>_

Tanganku baru akan meraih dua minuman saat seseorang membekap mulutku dari belakang. Tangannya meraih pinggangku lalu secara perlahan membawaku keluar Aula. Tak ada satupun yang menyadari kami karena mereka terlalu sibuk dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing.

Orang yang membekapku memaksaku masuk kedalam ruangan sapu yang gelap dan pengap. Kurasakan perlahan-lahan dia melepaskanku. Badanku bergetar ketakutan, entah apa yang akan dilakukan orang tersebut padaku. Sial! Seandainya aku membawa tongkat sihir.

Saat aku berbalik menghadap orang tersebut, cahaya api menerangi ruangan dan memperlihatkan wajah yang tidak asing lagi bagiku.

"Albus?" Tukasku tidak percaya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Albus hanya terdiam memandangku tanpa ekspresi. Keheningan melanda kami berdua.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan? Mengapa kau membawaku kemari?" Ujarku memecahkan keheningan.

Entah mengapa Albus malah tertawa, membuatku merasa aneh. Yah, malam ini dia begitu aneh, rambutnya terlihat berantakan, wajahnya memerah, mata hijaunya terlihat gelap, apa dia mabuk?

Tangan Albus mengelus pipiku pelan,membuatku bergidik pelan "Apa kau tahu? Kau begitu jalang, Rose..."

Apa katanya? Jalang?

Aku berusaha mati-matian menahan air mata yang mengancam turun. "Aku tidak perduli apa yang kau katakan Potter, sekarang biarkan aku pergi." Aku benar-benar marah sekarang. Tanganku berusaha menyingkirkan Albus, tapi Albus tetap tidak bergeming. Kedua tangannya malah mencengkram bahuku kuat.

"Siapa bilang kau berhak pergi dengan siapapun yang kau mau?" Geramnya marah, membuat air mataku akhirnya jatuh.

"Dengar Potter! Aku berhak pergi dengan siapapun yang aku mau! Sekarang lepaskan aku!" Aku berteriak marah, menghiraukan omongan kosong Albus. Sebenarnya aku sendiri tidak mengerti dia muak padaku?

Tiba-tiba Albus menyudutkanku kearah tembok yang keras, kurasakan perih di punggungku, namun sebelum aku bisa protes, dia menabrakkan bibirnya ke arah bibirku. Tubuhku membeku seketika, apa yang dilakukannya? Albus sudah gila, ini pasti mimpi! Aku mencoba mendorongnya dengan sekuat tenaga, tapi tenaga Albus lebih kuat dariku. Kedua tangannya menahan kedua tanganku, membuatku semakin tidak berdaya.

Albus terus menciumku, memaksaku untuk membuka mulutku. Aku terus bertahan sampai akhirnya dia menggigit bibir bawahku dengan keras. Mulutku menjerit kecil, memberikan kesempatan pada Albus memasukan lidahnya. Seketika itu juga pikiranku kabur, lidahnya dengan posesif menjelajahi mulutku. Kami saling menggigit dan bertukar saliva, ciuman kami semakin panas. Tangan Albus melepaskan kedua tanganku perlahan, membuatku bebas mengalungkan kedua tanganku di lehernya.

"Rose-.." Desahnya diantara ciuman kami, "Kau adalah milikku." Mulutnya mulai menghisap leherku, membuatku mendesah pelan.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun merebutmu dariku." Lalu menciumku kembali.

Tangan Albus mulai menyusupi mini dressku, membuatku tersentak. Akhirnya akal sehatku mulai kembali. Seketika itu juga aku mendorong tubuh Albus. Terdengar suara berdebum yang cukup memandang syok ke arah Albus.

"Kau-...ini-..." Tubuhku gemetar ketakutan, tidak bisa mengungkapkan kata-kata. Perlahan Albus bangkit dan menatapku yang-entah-mengapa penuh keinginan, membuatku reflek memalingkan wajahku, antara malu dan rasa bersalah.

"Ini-..ini salah." Akhirnya kata-kata logis sedari tadi tertahan terucap juga dari mulutku.

Kurasakan tangan Albus menarik daguku, memaksa agar aku berpaling melihatnya. Mata kami bertemu, bisa kulihat iris mata Albus terkilat kemarahan.

Tangannya meremas tanganku kuat, membuatku meringis kecil.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik... perduli salah atau tidak, pada akhirnya kau akan menjadi milikku."

Albus melepaskan cengkramannya kasar, meninggalkanku dengan berbagai perasaanku yang campur aduk dengan semua ini. Titik-titik air mulai menuruni pipiku, tanpa bisa kucegah kembali.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Normal POV<em>**

Suasana pesta di Aula semakin lama semakin meriah, semua orang menari dan bergembira. Berbeda dengan seorang pemuda berambut pirang pucat , dia memandang keseluruh ruangan dengan khawatir. Sudah sejam dia menunggu, namun pasangannya tidak menampakan batang hidungnya. Akhirnya setelah bergulat dengan dirinya sendiri, pemuda tersebut memutuskan pergi mencari keluar ruangan.

Baru melangkah keluar, matanya menangkap sesosok pemuda berambut hitam berjalan angkuh ke arahnya. Keduanya sama-sama melangkah dengan ketenangan yang menakutkan. Kemudian berhenti dihadapan satu sama lain.

Sebuah senyum sinis terpampang diwajah Albus, "Well, bukankah mengherankan seorang Malfoy berjalan sendirian seperti ini?"

"Bukan urusanmu Potter, urus saja masalahmu sendiri." Ujar Scorpius sambil menekankan kata _Potter_, dengan maksud menghina.

Albus terkekeh pelan, membuat darah Scorpius mendidih. "Pure-Blood menjijikan." Tukasnya tajam lalu melewati Scopius dan sengaja menabrakan bahunya pada bahu Scorpius.

Tangan Scorpius terkepal, menahan kemarahan. Kata-kata penghinaan yang dulu sering ia dengar kini kembali terngiang di kepalanya. Ya, sejak perang berakhir, keluarga darah murni mendapat julukan "Pure-Blood menjijikan", seperti yang mereka lakukan dulu pada "Mudblood". Sungguh ironis bukan?

Scorpius memutuskan tidak memperdulikan –mantan sahabatnya-Albus dan melanjutkan mencari Rose, saat ini menghilangnya Rose lebih penting dari apapun.

Entah berapa lama Scorpius mencari Rose, namun hasilnya nihil. Dia sudah mencari ke segala penjuru kastil Hogwarts, dan juga tempat yang mungkin di datangi Rose. Tapi tetap saja batang hidung Rose tidak nampak sama sekali.

Kini satu-satunya tempat yang belum ia kunjungi adalah Menara Ketua Murid. Tanpa ragu lagi Scorpius berlari menuju Menara tertinggi Hogwarts. Setibanya di depan menara, pikiran buruk mulai menghinggapi pikiran Scorpius. Bagaimana bila Rose juga tidak ada di dalam? Lamunan Scorpius terhenti saat sebuah tangan mencengkram bahunya, membuatnya agak tersentak.

"Alvin..." Ucap Scorpius lemah, tampak kelelahan tersirat di kedua matanya.

Alvin menatap heran pada sahabatnya, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini mate? Mana Rose?"

"Dia tidak bersamaku, aku sedang mencarinya." Jawabnya khawatir. "Sebaiknya kita periksa di dalam menara, siapa tahu dia sudah kembali tanpa sepengetahuanku." Alvin mengangguk menyetujui saran sahabatnya, kemudian setelah memberikan kata sandi pintu, mereka berdua masuk ke dalam.

Sesampainya mereka berdua di dalam, ruangan dalam keadaan sepi dan mencekam. Seolah tidak ada seorangpun yang menempati tempat ini bertahun-tahun. Agak terburu-buru, Scorpius segera membuka pintu kamar Rose, dan betapa lega sekaligus khawatir dirinya ketika melihat Rose dalam keadaan tertidur di lantai. Dengan cepat dia mengangkat Rose dan menempatkannya ke tempat tidur. Alvin yang menyusul segera memeriksa keadaan Rose.

"Astaga, tubuhnya dingin sekali." Ujar Alvin sambil menyelimuti Rose. "Aku akan segera menemui Madam Tanya, kau tunggu di sini menjaganya."

Scorpius hanya bisa mengangguk sambil memegang tangan Rose kuat. Memang benar yang dikatakan Alvin, kulitnya terasa dingin dan mati. Teringat tongkat sihir di dalam tuxedonya, Scorpius mengucapkan mantera penghangat ruangan dan juga api untuk penerangan. Kini terlihat jelas wajah Rose yang pucat. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, bibirnya membiru. Scorpius memberikan jasnya ditambah selimut untuk menghangatkan Rose.

Tangannya mengelus kepala Rose lembut, membuat Rose perlahan-lahan mulai tenang dan tertidur. Sebuah senyum lega tersungging di sudut bibir Scorpius ketika melihat keadaan Rose mulai membaik.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Rose?" Tanya Scorpius pelan, masih mengelus kepala Rose, walaupun tahu Rose tidak akan menjawab, Scorpius terus bertanya." Mengapa kau meninggalkan aku di pesta?" Perlahan kepala Scorpius mendekati Rose sampai akhirnya bibir mereka saling bertemu. Scorpius mencium Rose dengan lembut dan ketulusan. Bukan ciuman yang menuntut dan bergairah. Selesai mencium Rose, Scorpius mencium keningnya. Tersenyum senang dengan sensansi yang baru dirasakannya. Namun senyumannya memudar ketika mendengar sebuah nama yang meluncur dari bibir Rose.

"Albus..."

**_Mengecewakan ya? Jujur aku agak kehilangan feeling saat menulis ini..._**

**_Review Please (Pretty-please)_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Aloha, kembali lagi dengan chapter selanjutnya dari Beautiful Mistake. Gak nyangka banyak yang menyukai pairing Scorpius/Rose daripada Albus/Rose. Kalau boleh jujur Albus dan Scorp cocok dengan saya sendiri :p #dibantaipembaca_**

**_Untuk chapter ke depan akan masuk ke dalam konflik para Death-Eather_**

**_Dan soal siapa yang akan menjadi pasangan Rose nantinya, aku belum bisa memutuskan._**

**_Oke langsung aja reader..._**

**Title: Beautiful Mistake**

**:**

**:**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling (Entah kapan saya jadi pengarangnya)**

**:**

**:**

**If you dont like, dont read**

Ruangan Aula telah kembali seperti semula. Tidak lagi begitu megah dan meriah seperti tadi malam. Panji asrama Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, dan Hufflepuff kembali terpasang. Masing-masing anak beraktivitas seperti biasa, namun tidak bagi seorang pemuda yang tengah meminum jus labunya dengan kasar di meja Gryffindor. Wajahnya merah menahan marah, tangannya terkepal kuat. Sementara di sebelahnya duduk gadis cantik berambut sama dengannya, merah.

"Tenanglah Hugo, aku yakin sebentar lagi Rose akan segera turun kemari." Ujar Lily sambil menepuk bahu Hugo Wealey.

Hugo melirik sekilas kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke meja Slytherin, diliriknya tajam seorang pemuda pirang platina yang sedang menikmati makanannya santai.

"Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Berkencan dengan seorang _Malfoy_? Apa dia sudah gila?" Tukasnya menahan marah, hampir berteriak.

Lily mengikuti arah pandangan sepupunya, melihat Scorpius kali ini berbicara dengan Alvin. "Kurasa mereka cocok."

Pernyataan Lily jelas sekali membuat Hugo semakin kesal, "Huh, cocok katamu? Kakakku akan berakhir seperti gadis lainnya, patah hati karena si-brengsek-pirang. Dan karena dia juga, Albus berubah..."

Wajah Lily mendadak berubah sedih, membuat Hugo merasa bersalah, "Maaf Lil, aku tidak bermaksud berkata seperti itu, aku-..."

"Tidak apa Hugo." Potong Lily cepat, "Walaupun Albus berubah, dia tetap kakak kandungku."

Mereka berdua terdiam sebelum akhirnya Lily berkata "Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan Albus akhir-akhir ini."

Hugo mengerutkan kening, "Aneh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kemarin Ayahku mengirim surat padaku.." Lily menghela napas panjang, "Dan isinya tentang pembatalan pertunangan antara Albus dengan Cassandra."

"Benarkah?" Hugo sesungguhnya tidak begitu terkejut dengan pembatalan tersebut. Dengan perubahan Albus yang drastis, bukan tidak mungkin sepupunya melakukan hal mengejutkan seperti ini.

"Ya. Dan juga ada yang aneh antara Albus dan Malfoy." Kali ini suara Lily terdengar serius, Hugo segera melemparkan mantera Mufflianto.

Lily tersenyum berterima kasih.

"Aku melihat Scorpius selalu bersama Alvin, tidak lagi bersama kakakku. Dan yang mengherankan adalah saat kemarin di Pesta Dansa."

Kedua bola mata Hugo berputar, "Yah, hal yang mengherankan mengapa kakakku bisa bersama dengan Malfoy.." Ujarnya sarkastis di sertai dengan jitakan kecil dikepalanya.

"Ahh, apa yang kau lakukan Lils? Mengapa menjitakku?" Keluh Hugo pelan.

Lily menatap Hugo jengkel, "Jangan membahas tentang kakakmu terus-menerus. Aku belum selesai bercerita!"

"Baiklah, aku mendengarkan." Gerutu Hugo kecil. Lily tersenyum senang.

"Saat itu aku selesai berdansa dengan Blizh. Kebersamaan kami terganggu dengan hadirnya fans Blizh yang langsung mendekati kami. Aku marah lalu meninggalkan Blizh dengan kerumunan dia tidak tahu aku hanya ingin berduaan dengannya di tahun terakhirnya? Blizh memang egois, menjengkelkan, tidak peka-..."

"Cukup Lils-.." Kali ini Hugo memotong pembicaraan Lily, "Kita sedang membahas kakakmu, kau ingat?" Sahut Hugo setengah kesal.

Wajah Lily bersemu merah karena malu, "Maaf, aku terbawa suasana." Tangannya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Sampai dimana tadi aku bercerita?"

Kepala Hugo membentur pelan meja Gryffindor, berbicara dengan Lily membuatnya agak frustasi. "Sampai dimana kau meninggalkan Blizh ditengah kerumunan fansnya."

"Ekhm, benar. Aku meninggalkan Blizh keluar Aula. Disana aku melihat Malfoy dan kakakku sedang berbicara. Perlahan aku mendekati mereka dan mencari tempat sembunyi. Entah mengapa aku begitu penasaran dengan apa yang dibicarakan mereka."

"Tunggu! Apa kau menguping?" Dongak Hugo tidak percaya.

"Hey, aku tidak menguping, aku hanya penasaran dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan." Bela Lily.

"Sama saja Lil, menguping itu tidak baik."

Lily memanjukan bibirnya, "Demi Celana Merlin, berhentilah menginterupsi perkataanku bila kau ingin tau apa yang terjadi." Ancam Lily, membuat Hugo sukses membungkam mulutnya.

"Saat itu mereka menyapa dengan nama keluarga masing-masing. Awalnya aku heran dan mengira itu hanya sapaan biasa. Kemudian Albus mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku tidak habis pikir."

"Memang apa yang Albus katakan?"

Lily terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, "Pure-Blood menjijikan."

Mulut Hugo ternganga, jelas dia sangat syok mendengarnya. "Apa? Bukankah-..."

"Ya, aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Sepertinya mereka berdua bertengkar. Tapi aku tidak pernah menyangka Albus dapat berbicara begitu dingin. Walaupun sekarang dia berubah, Albus tidak akan mengatakan hal mengerikan, apalagi pada sahabatnya sendiri."

Hugo terlihat berpikir, "Apa Albus marah karena Malfoy mencoba mendekati kakakku?"

Belum sempat Lily menjawab, mantera Mufflianto terpecah. Keduanya terkejut karena sekarang Rose berdiri dihadapan mereka. Wajahnya terlihat kesal.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian bicarakan sampai mengabaikan kehadiranku?"

"Rose! Se..sejak ka..p..pan kau disini?" Tanya Lily kikuk, membuat kedua mata Rose memutar.

"Lima menit yang lalu." Jawabnya singkat. "Aku mencoba menyapa kalian. Namun kalian mengacuhkanku. Akhirnya aku sadar kalian melempar mantera Mufflianto dan segera memecahkannya."

Hugo menelan ludahnya, "Kau mengerikan Rose, tidak ada yang bisa memecahkan mantera sepertimu. Darimana kau mempelajarinya?"

Kedua bahu Rose mengangkat, "Kalaupun aku tahu, aku tidak akan memberitahumu." Sahut Rose sambil duduk di sebelah Lily.

"Kalian belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi?"

Hugo dan Lily sama-sama terdiam, sampai akhirnya Hugo angkat bicara. "Kami sedang membicarakan Albus dan Malfoy."

Seketika itu tubuh Rose menegang, pikirannya teringat kembali kejadian pada malam itu. Perasaannya masih campur aduk, apalagi saat dirinya menemukan Scorpius terbaring di sebelah ranjangnya, tertidur sambil memegang tangannya erat.

_Flashback_

_Mimpi buruk membangunkan Rose dari tidurnya. Peluh mengalir deras di kening dan lehernya. Matanya melihat sekeliling kamarnya yang akrab dengan suasana pagi. Dirinya menghela napas panjang, mencoba mengingat kejadian semalam. Tak berapa lama dirinya tersadar dengan sentuhan lembut yang menggenggam tangannya. Terlihat sosok pemuda berambut pirang platina tertidur tenang sambil memegang tangannya erat. Seketika itu juga wajah Rose bersemu merah, bertanya-tanya apa yang dilakukan Malfoy Junior di kamarnya?_

_Perlahan-lahan, tangan Rose mencoba melepaskan genggaman Scorpius. Dirinya tersentak kaget saat genggaman Scorpius semakin erat._

_"Apa kau bermimpi buruk?" Tanya Scorpius lembut. _

_Mata Scorpius perlahan terbuka, memperlihatkan iris abu-abu yang indah. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Rose." Tuntutnya tenang._

_Rose tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, dirinya sendiri masih sangat syok dengan kejadian semalam. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Albus, sepupu kandungnya, menciumnya dengan bergairah._

_Hatinya mengatakan semuanya adalah salah, namun dirinya juga tidak bisa menyangkal perasaannya. Perasaan ketika ia membalas ciuman Albus. Apakah dia mencintai Albus? Kepalanya menggeleng pelan, ini tidak mungkin, dirinya tidak bisa mencintai Albus. Demi Godrick, dia dan Albus adalah sepupu! Tegas pikiran Rose._

_Pandangan Rose kembali pada Scorpius, pemuda itu masih terdiam menunggu jawabannya._

_"Tidak Malfoy, aku baik-baik saja." Bohong, itulah yang dilakukan Rose. Berbohong lebih baik daripada memberitahu kenyataan yang terjadi._

_Scorpius masih menatap Rose, seolah mencari kebohongan dalam Hazel miliknya. Beberapa menit kemudian Scorpius menghela napas pelan lalu melepaskan genggaman tangannya._

_"Sebaiknya kau segera bersiap. Sarapan akan segera dimulai." Gumam Scorpius pelan kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya, bermaksud untuk pergi memberitahu Alvin. Namun gerakannya terhenti saat sebuah suara halus memanggil namanya._

_Rose memanggilnya tanpa nama keluarganya. Untuk pertama kalinya Scorpius merasa melayang._

_Dia bahagia, tentu saja._

_Namun kebahagiaannya lenyap saat mendengar kalimat Rose selanjutnya._

_"Terima kasih untuk bunga mawarnya. Aku masih tidak tahu dari mana kau tahu aku menyukai mawar, tapi itu tidak penting. Sekali lagi terima kasih Scorpius.."_

_Tubuh Scorpius memutar menghadap Rose. Namun ekspresinya terlihat dingin. Rose terdiam melihat iris mata Scorpius penuh kemarahan, sama seperti saat Scorpius memberinya mawar tempo hari. Apa dia membuat kesalahan? Pikir Rose._

_"Aku akan memberi tahu Alvin." Tanpa merespon ucapan terima kasih Rose, Scorpius berbalik arah, pergi ke kamar Alvin diseberang ruang rekreasi._

_Flashback end_

"Rose? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Ujar Lily khawatir, sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Rose.

Lamunan Rose buyar seketika, dilihatnya Hugo dan Lily memandangnya heran.

"Aku-..aku baik-baik saja Lils." Jawabnya pelan seraya menyunggingkan senyumnya agar adik dan sepupunya tidak curiga.

"Tapi sejak aku menyebutkan Albus dan Scorpius, wajahmu terlihat pucat. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan mereka?" Hugo memandang kakaknya curiga, merasa kakaknya menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"A..aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu." Agak terbata-bata, Rose menjawab pertanyaan Hugo, kemudian meminum jus labunya. "Ah, hari ini pelajaran _Herbology_. Sepertinya aku harus pergi, kalian tak mau aku diomeli _Prof Longbottom_ bukan?"

Dengan tergesa-gesa Rose segera mengambil tasnya lalu pergi meninggalkan meja Gryffindor tanpa mengucapkan satu katapun. Membuat Hugo dan Lily semakin heran.

"Bukankah _Prof Longbottom_ sedang pergi meneliti sementara waktu?" Sahut Lily tidak yakin.

Wajah Hugo mengeras, semuanya terasa aneh baginya. Dan ia tidak suka itu.

* * *

><p>Kaki jenjang Rose melangkah tergesa-gesa menuju perpustakaan. Ya, perpustakaan tempat dimana ia bisa menenangkan diri tanpa di ganggu siapapun. Rose menyesal tidak bisa memberikan alasan masuk akal pada Lily dan Hugo. Bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan pelajaran <em>Herbiology<em>? Semua orang tahu_ Prof Longbottom _sedang melakukan eksperimen dan cuti untuk sementara. Dan karena Hogwarts kekurangan pengajar _Herbology_, kelas tersebut terpaksa kosong sementara waktu_. Viola, bagus sekali Rose! _Pikirnya Sarkastis.

Dia tidak khawatir tentang Lily, tapi Hugo? Dia cukup cerdas untuk menyadari bahwa Rose menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Tangan lentik Rose meraih sebuah buku asal-asalan, tidak perduli dengan judul dari buku tersebut. Hari ini ia memutuskan untuk melupakan masalahnya sejenak, dengan buku-buku yang selalu setia menemaninya.

* * *

><p>Harry memandang koran Daily Prophet tergeletak tidak berdaya di mejanya. Berita dan foto-foto Death-Eather terpampang jelas dihalaman depan. Matanya memejam sempurna, mencoba menenangkan syarafnya yang tegang.<p>

Dihadapannya duduk seorang pria dengan rambut pirang platina khasnya. Menatap Harry sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Frustasi, kata yang tepat menggambarkan perasaan keduanya.

"Bagaimana bisa seperti ini_ Potter_?" Desis Draco menahan marah.

Harry membuka matanya kemudian membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Aku sudah berusaha_ Malfoy_, mereka ternyata lebih kuat dari yang kubayangkan."

"Lalu apa rencanamu selanjutnya? Menunggu para _Death-Eather_ membunuh semua keluarga darah murni?" Kata Draco penuh sarkasme. "Bila Departemen Auror tidak bisa menemukan siapa dalang dibalik semua ini, aku akan mencarinya sendiri."

Wajah Harry berubah marah, "Jangan bodoh _Malfoy_! Kasus ini sudah di serahkan kepada Departemen Auror, kau tidak berhak ikut campur. Kalau saja kau lebih cepat memberi tahu kami, kejadiannya tidak akan seperti ini!" Bentak Harry kasar, sudah cukup ia bersabar dengan tingkah laku sang Pure-Blood.

Draco mendengus kesal, namun ia tahu Harry benar. Andai saja ia segera memberi tahu kasus ini, semuanya tidak akan terjadi.

"Aku akan menempatkan _Auror_ terbaik dikediamanmu. Lalu memasang matera perlindungan di sekitar _Malfoy Manor_ serta kediaman Pure-Blood lainnya." Tegas Harry sambil memandang salah satu surat yang baru diterimanya tadi pagi. Tergeletak disamping korannya.

Wajah Draco tetap datar mendengar penuturan Harry. Dirinya kemudian mengangguk pelan,"Aku percayakan padamu, _Potter_." Sahutnya pendek sebelum akhirnya pergi dari ruangan Harry.

Sepeninggal Draco, Harry menghela napas panjang. Masalah-masalah yang dihadapinya begitu pelik. Pertama tentang para _Death-Eater_ pemburu darah murni, lalu tentang anaknya, Albus.

Harry sudah berbicara baik-baik pada keluarga Bonham dan untungnya mereka menerima dengan baik pembatalan perjodohan Albus dengan Cassandra. Namun ekspresi kekecewaan Cassandra dan Mr Bonham Junior membuatnya merasa bersalah. Padahal Cassandra adalah gadis yang baik.

Sungguh Harry sedikit marah pada anaknya. Bagaimana bisa dia menerima lalu membatalkan perjodohannya dengan Cassandra dengan mudahnya? Namun Harry sadar sebagian juga merupakan kesalahnya.

Awalnya mungkin Albus tidak ingin mengecewakan dirinya, karena anaknya tahu Harry dan Mr Bonham Junior bersahabat. Sehingga Albus menerima perjodohannya dengan Cassandra.

_Ya, Albus sudah dewasa. Ia sudah bisa menentukan keputusannya sendiri. _Pikir Harry optimis.

Tangan Harry membuka amplop surat yang sedari tadi di pandanginya. Penasaran dengan isinya, Harry membacanya.

Kerutan di wajah Harry menghilang digantikan senyum bahagia selesai membaca suratnya.

Didalamnya tertulis bahwa Teddy akan kembali ke Inggris setelah sekian lama berada di Bulgaria.

_Albus pasti senang mendengarnya, bukankah dia selalu akrab dengan Teddy? _Ujar Harry membatin.

Tanpa ragu Harry segera menulis balasan surat untuk Teddy, kemudian mengirimkannya dengan burung hantu pribadinya.

* * *

><p>Seorang pemuda berperawakan tinggi menyeringai senang melihat burung hantu milik pamannya bertengger di tangan kirinya. Tangan kanannya segera melepaskan surat yang tercapit di mulut burung hantu tersebut.<p>

Dibacanya surat dari pamannya. Matanya menatap antusias membaca satu persatu kalimat yang tertera di dalamnya.

Seusai membaca, ia menempatkan surat tersebut di meja kerjanya.

"Teddy, apa kau yakin akan kembali ke Inggris?" Suara lembut seorang gadis membuatnya sedikit tersentak. Gadis itu masuk ke dalam kamarnya secara tiba-tiba. Matanya yang ramah kini berubah menakutkan.

"Aku tidak bisa terus menunggu Vicky, kalau kau ingin tetap disini silahkan saja." Jawab Teddy dingin, membuat Victoria menunduk sedih.

Ya, Victoria dan Teddy memang telah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Atau lebih tepatnya bertunangan. Mereka memutuskan untuk menetap di Bulgaria sebelum menikah. Memang awalnya berat bagi Victoria pergi meninggalkan Inggris, tapi ia yakin akan bahagia bila tetap bersama Teddy.

Pemikiran Victroria berubah setahun belakangan ini. Kebahagiaannya lenyap saat Teddy mulai berubah. Dia jarang memanggilnya dengan mesra, memeluknya, bahkan menyentuhnya. Teddy berubah menjadi sosok asing dan dingin di matanya.

Namun, Victoria tetap bertahan dengan perubahan tunangannya karena ia sangat mencintai Teddy. Victoria hanya berharap, semoga Teddy kembali seperti dahulu.

"Baiklah, aku akan ikut denganmu kemanapun kau pergi." Ujar Victoria tenang. Teddy menyeringai licik sebelum akhirnya memeluk Victoria erat.

"Gadis baik." Ucap Teddy sebelum membungkam mulut Victoria dengan mulutnya. Mereka saling bergumul sebelum akhirnya melepaskan pagutan masing-masing. Victoria menatap mata hitam Teddy lebih gelap, tidak cerah seperti dahulu. Dirinya berjanji akan mencari tahu apa yang membuat kekasihnya berubah. Mungkin ikut dengannya adalah keputusan yang bijak.

* * *

><p>Malam hari terasa dingin dan pekat. Tidak tampak satu bintangpun di langit. Scorpius tengah duduk di luar kastil, menikmati pemandangan rumah Hagrid yang tersaji di depannya. Pikirannya melayang tak menentu.<p>

Hari ini Rose menghindar darinya. Dan juga sejak pesta tidak sekalipun Scorpius melihat Albus. Bukannya Scorpius perduli pada –mantan- sahabatnya. Ia hanya waspada dengan apa yang akan Albus rencanakan.

Dia merasa Albus semakin lama semakin kuat.

Dan Scorpius tidak suka itu. Dirinya harus mencegah semua kemungkinan yang akan terjadi.

Matanya memandang lelah pada buku lusuh di sebelahnya. Ketika tangannya membuka halaman pertama buku tersebut, terdapat tulisan tangan** "Half-Blood Prince Property".**

Dirinya menyeringai senang, ketika mengingat Rose terpaksa menerima ajakan 'kencannya' untuk bisa menemukan buku kakek baptisnya. Awalnya dirinya terkejut ketika Alvin mengatakan Rose mengetahui tentang bukunya, tapi Scorpius berhasil menyembunyikan ekspresinya dengan baik seolah tidak tahu apa-apa. Mungkin hanya kebetulan semata Rose dan Lily bisa mengetahui tentang Half-Blood Prince.

Tangan Scorpius kembali membuka halaman yang sudah dibacanya berulang kali. Dirinya hampir menguasai sebagian sihir dari buku tersebut.

Tidak heran buku tersebut membuat dirinya menjadi murid nomor satu untuk Pelajaran Ramuan, mengalahkan sang jenius, Rose Weasley.

Tidak pernah ada yang tahu tentang buku Half-Blood Prince, kecuali dirinya. Dan tentu saja sekarang Alvin, Lily, dan Rose.

Lamunan Scorpius tersentak ketika mendengar jeritan keras terdengar dari arah kastil. Jeritan seorang gadis, begitu menyayat hati juga mengerikan. Tubuh Scorpius merinding mendengarnya, ia segera berlari masuk kedalam kastil, mencoba mencari asal suara tersebut berasal. Tak lupa tangannya memegang tongkat sihirnya untuk berjaga-jaga.

Kakinya melangkah pelan memasuki lorong Hogwarts yang senyap nan gelap. Mulutnya mengucapkan mantera_ lumos_ sambil sesekali mencoba menajamkan pendengarannya. Kakinya terus melangkah mengikuti teriakan tersebut, tiba-tiba suara tersebut menghilang. Scorpius tersadar bahwa suara jeritan tersebut membimbingnya ke arah _Ruangan Prefek_.

Entah mengapa dia mempunyai firasat buruk.

Dengan cepat Scorpius menaiki tangga hingga tiba di depan _Ruangan Prefek_. Ia yakin suara dan jeritan tadi berasal dari ruangan ini. Tangannya meraih handle pintu lalu membukanya.

Seketika bau anyir menyerebak dari dalam ruangan. Sesosok gadis berseragam Slytherin tergeletak tidak bernyawa di atas meja para_ prefek_.

Sontak Scorpius membulatkan matanya, jantungnya berdebar kuat. Apa yang ada dihadapannya terlalu mengerikan. Tubuh gadis tersebut tercabik-cabik penuh luka dan darah. Wajahnya pucat ketakutan dengan matanya menyiratkan ketakutan terdalam.

Perlahan Scorpius mendekati gadis tersebut, mengetahui jati diri mayat tersebut. Leane Higgs, salah satu _prefek_ Slytherin. Satu tahun dibawahnya.

Belum sempat Scorpius berpikir jernih dirinya dikejutkan dengan pekikan tertahan dibelakangnya.

Mulut Scopius ternganga melihat seorang gadis yang menghindarinya seharian tengah berdiri ketakutan, memandang Scorpius tidak percaya.

Dalam hati Scorpius mengumpat, ia baru ingat Rose mendapat bagian berpatroli malam ini.

"Kau..apa ya..yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Rose terbata-bata sambil mengarahkan tongkatnya ke arah Scorpius. Sukses membuat Scorpius terbelalak kaget.

"Kau tidak berpikir aku yang membunuhnya bukan?" Suara Scorpius retak, menahan kekecewaan.

"La..lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah seharunya kau berada di Asrama Slytherin?" Ujar Rose masih tidak percaya.

Scorpius menghela napas panjang, mencoba menenangkan dirinya. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Pada saat itu aku sedang menenangkan diri keluar kastil lalu mendengar jeritan keras berasal dari sini." Jelas Scorpius jujur, berharap Rose mempercayainya.

Perlahan Rose menurunkan tongkatnya lalu mendekati Scorpius. "Aku percaya padamu."

Scorpius menghela napas lega, "Sebaiknya kita segera memberitahu para guru. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!" Geram Scorpius menahan kemarahan. Rose mengangguk menyetujui, mereka sepakat untuk pergi bersama.

**_Di Chapter ini memang sedikit Bloddy. Leane Higgs merupakan salah satu penyihir darah murni keluarga Higgs._**

**_Kira-kira siapa yang membunuhnya Leane?_**

**_Review Please..._**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hai semua! #Wajahtanpadosa**_

_**Yah, saya tahu kalian pasti bosan membaca ini, tapi maaf sekali baru bisa update sekarang, maklumlah anak sekolah #dibantaiparapembac**__**a**_

_**Oh ya, terima kasih sudah sangat setia menunggu cerita saia yg abal #terharu**_

_**Jawaban review saia usahakan untuk membalasnya #Authorgakmodalpakewifisekola h**_

_**Daripada baca komentar saia yang aneh, mendingan langsung baca aja deh, haha**_

_**Title: Beautiful Mistake**_

_**:**_

_**:**_

_**:**_

_**Disclaimer: Well, you-know-who JK Rowling**_

_**:**_

_**:**_

_**:**_

_**If you don't like, don't read, just leave..**_

_**Rose POV**_

Kakiku berlari cepat mencoba menyamai langkah kaki Scorpius menuju _Head Master Room_, _Prof McGonagall_. Demi Jenggot Merlin, malam ini merupakan mimpi buruk bagiku. Bagaimana tidak? Aku menemukan Scorpius dengan mayat _prefek Slytherin_, Leane Higgs!

Padahal aku tengah melakukan pemeriksaan rutin. Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah jeritan memilukan tertangkap di telingaku. Awalnya aku ragu untuk segera menemukan asal jeritan tersebut. Namun aku beranikan diriku sendiri. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku segera berlari menuju asal suara.

Sialnya, jeritan tersebut terhenti di persimpangan lorong. Bingung dengan jalan yang akan kulalui, aku terdiam hingga memutuskan pergi ke arah Ruang _Prefek_.

Kecurigaanku bertambah kuat melihat pintu ruangan terbuka, memperlihatkan silue sesosok pemuda dengan rambut yang sangat kukenal. Perlahan kakiku melangkah memasuki ruangan, terpekik melihat sesosok gadis dengan luka dan darah mengalir segar dari tiap inci tubuhnya. Kurasakan mual di ulu hatiku.

Scorpius memutar badannya menghadapku, bisa kulihat keterkejutan di iris mata abu-abunya. Mungkin terkejut bagaimana bisa aku di sini. Aku mengarahkan tongkatku, bertanya dengan suara bergetar apa yang sedang ia lakukan di sini?

Kulihat kekecewaan di wajahnya, membuatku agak merasa bersalah. Memang tidak mungkin kan Scorpius membunuh Leane? Dengan tenang Scorpius menjelaskan mengapa ia bisa berada dengan mayat Leane, membuatku menghela napas lega.

Lamunanku terputus saat kami berdua tiba di ruangan Prof McGonagall. Awalnya _Prof McGonagall_ mengira kami mengada-ada. Tapi setelah kami berusaha meyakinkannya, ia mempercayai kami. Aku menyarankan agar _Prof McGonagall_ pergi bersama dan menyaksikan sendiri apa yang ada di Ruangan Prefek.

Namun kenyataan yang kami lihat berbeda, tidak ada ceceran darah, tidak tercium bau amis, dan yang terpenting, tidak ada mayat Leane Higgs.

_Prof McGonagall_ menatap kami marah, kecewa dengan kenyataan yang ada. Namun aku dan Scorpius terdiam seolah tidak ada _Prof McGonagall_ yang tengah mengomeli kami ,hanya bisa tertegun melihat keadaan ruangan _Prefek _dalam keadaan normal.

Dan karena kejadian tersebut, sebagai detensi –memalukan bagiku mengingat aku merupakan _Head Girl_- atas kebohongan yang tidak kami perbuat, Scorpius dan aku harus membersihkan kuali selama sebulan.

Yah, kini di sinilah aku bersama _Malfoy Junior_, membersihkan kuali yang hitam dan penuh ramuan gagal-menjijikan. Sejak malam itu, Scorpius dan aku tak pernah bicara. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti, mengapa ia menurut begitu saja mendapatkan detensi langsung dari _Prof McGonagall_? Bukankah ia terkenal sebagai _bad boy_ tanpa aturan?

"Mengapa waktu itu kau tidak protes?" Suaraku keluar memecah keheningan di antara kami, terlalu penasaran dengan pertanyaan di kepalaku.

Beberapa menit aku menunggu, namun ia hanya diam, membersihkan kuali-kuali tersebut dengan tangannya.

Wajahku mengkerut, sebal karena ia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku.

Kami kembali terdiam, membersihkan kuali kami masing-masing. Yang terdengar di ruangan ini hanya suara gesekan sikat serta gemerisik air jatuh.

"Kau sendiri mengapa tidak menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Kali ini Scorpius berbicara.

Alisku bertautan, agak heran mengapa lama sekali ia merespon?

"Tidak ada bukti apapun yang tertinggal di sana. Menurutku percuma saja, _Prof McGonnagal_ akan semakin menghukum kita seandainya aku berbicara kebenarannya."

Bisa kulihat Scorpius tersenyum miris menanggapi pernyataanku, "Kau benar. Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan."

Kami kembali terdiam, entah mengapa membuatku semakin canggung dan tidak nyaman. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu terbuka, memperlihatkan sesosok laki-laki dewasa yang cukup tampan berambut pirang platina berjalan angkuh mendekati kami. Wajahnya mirip sekali dengan Scorpius dan cukup familiar. Apa aku pernah bertemu dengannya?Mata abu-abunya memandang sekilas padaku sebelum beralih pada Scorpius.

"_Da..dad_..?" Ucap Scorpius terkejut membuatku melebarkan mataku. Aku ingat sekarang! Dia adalah ayah Scorpius, Draco Malfoy, _**Kepala Departemen Hukum Sihir**_. Sedang apa ayah Scorpius di sini? Aku memandang Ayah Scorpius dari sudut mataku, penampilannya sungguh elegan namun terkesan dingin. Agak berbeda dengan Scorpius yang tenang dan err... hangat?

Wajahku memanas dengan apa yang baru saja kupikirkan, kau-pasti-gila, pikirku sarkastis.

"A..apa yang _Dad _lakukan di sini?" Tanya Scorpius gugup. Melihat tingkah _Malfoy Junior_ yang berbeda membuatku sedikit menarik ujung bibirku.

Wajah _Malfoy Senior_ terlihat tidak suka melihat penampilan anaknya, "Aku mendengar kau di hukum membersihkan kuali karena membohongi _McGonnagal_. Mengejutkan sekali ternyata kau bersama dengan seorang Weasley."

Kali ini _Malfoy Senior_ memandang ke arahku, memperhatikanku dari ujung kaki sampai kepala. Agak membuatku risih.

"Well, tidak kusangka kau sudah dewasa. Dari yang kudengar kau sama seperti ibumu, pintar dan juga cerdas. Kau Rose Weasley bukan?" Tanya _Malfoy Senior_ datar.

Agak ragu-ragu aku mengangguk kecil, membenarkan pertanyaannya.

Kali ini _Malfoy Senior_ mengalihkan pandangannya pada Scorpius,"Scorpius, ada hal yang mesti _Dad_ katakan padamu secara langsung. Temui aku di ruangan _Head Master _setelah hukumanmu selesai. Sebelumnya bersihkan pakaianmu, karena ibumu pasti tidak akan suka melihat penampilanmu sekarang." Perintahnya singkat kemudian pergi meninggalkan kami.

Setelah yakin _Malfoy Senior_ menghilang, aku mendengar desahan lega keluar dari mulut Scorpius.

"Apa itu cara berkomunikasi dengan ayahmu?" Tukasku keheranan.

Ekspresi Scorpius agak terkejut sebelum akhirnya berubah menjadi dingin. "Aku berbeda denganmu. Kami sebagai keluarga _Pure Blood_ mengagungkan tata krama sebagai citra kami. Menjaga agar kami tidak di rendahkan sebagai _Pure Blood _menjijikan."

Aku terdiam mendengar penuturan Scorpius, memikirkan tekanan perkataan Scorpius bagian _Pure Blood _menjijikan. Seingatku memang di masa lalu keluarga _Malfoy _merupakan pengikut setia dari _Lord Voldemort_. Ternyata kesalahan para _Pure Blood_ tidak dapat menghilang begitu saja.

"Aku sudah selesai dengan hukumanku. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan bila aku meninggalkanmu." Ujar Scorpius seraya melangkah pergi, tanpa menunggu jawaban dariku.

Kali ini aku menghela napas lega dengan kepergian Scorpius, entah mengapa aku merasa Scorpius mencurigaiku perihal hilangnya aku saat pesta dansa. Pikiranku kembali mengingat Albus Severus Potter, orang yang membuatku kacau dua hari ini.

Masih terngiang perkataan Albus malam itu padaku. Belum pernah aku mendengar suaranya penuh keinginan dan juga kemarahan.

_Dengarkan aku baik-baik...Rose. Tidak perduli salah atau tidak, pada akhirnya kau akan menjadi milikku._

Merlin! Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Albus sudah gila! Hanya itu yang dapat aku simpulkan dari semua perilaku kurang waras yang Albus lakukan selama ini.

Kurasakan sebutir air mata menuruni pipiku, lalu dengan kasar aku menyekanya. Merutuki diriku sendiri karena lagi-lagi menangis. Kuputuskan untuk kembali membersihkan kuali yang tersisa di hadapanku.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Albus POV<strong>_

Aku terdiam memandang sesosok gadis yang sangat aku rindukan akhir-akhir ini. Gadis itu tetap sama, cantik dan indah, walau keringat menetes perlahan dari keningnya. Bisa kulihat juga dia sedang menyeka air matanya, menunjukan wajah tegar dan sok kuat. Heh... memang selalu seperti itu, dia tidak akan pernah mengakui bahwa sebenarnya dia lemah. _Well_, walau aku benci dengan sifat sok kuat dan segala-kemuliaan-_Gryffindor_-nya, tapi tetap aku mencintainya. Tidak perduli orang menganggapku gila atau bahkan menjijikan, aku mencintainya. Yah, kesalahan terindah dari seorang Albus adalah mencintai sepupu kandungnya sendiri, pikirku sarkastis.

Kakiku melangkah pelan membuka lebar celah pintu, menikmati raut wajah terkejut Rose. Dengan percaya diri aku melangkah mendekatinya sedangkan Rose terdiam menatapku. Setelah jarak antar kami tinggal beberapa centi, tiba-tiba Rose melangkah mundur.

Tak terasa aku menaikan satu alisku, "Ada apa? Apa kau takut pada sepupumu sendiri, Rose?"

Tatapan mata Rose tidak terbaca, namun dapat kulihat keraguan tersirat dari mata hazelnya, "Mengapa kau seperti ini Albus?" Tanya Rose dingin tanpa menjawab pertanyaannku.

Dengan geli aku tertawa pelan, seolah Rose sedang memberikan lelucon sakit, "Maksudmu adalah mengapa aku bisa mencintaimu, begitu bukan?"

Kali ini Rose menatapku tajam, "Saat malam itu aku tahu kau mabuk-..."

"Aku tidak mabuk!" Sentakku memotong perkataannya. "Aku mencintaimu Rose. Tidak bisakah kau mengerti?"

Rose menggeleng kepalanya pelan, nyaris membuatku frustasi, "Ini salah Albus, kita tidak bisa seperti ini! Apa yang akan dikatakan Paman Harry? Apa yang akan dikatakan ayahku! Ini...ini-.." Sudah cukup! Aku bisa gila jika terus mendengarkan alasan logis yang pasti akan meluncur dari bibirnya.

Dengan cepat aku menariknya kedalam pelukanku, bisa kurasakan aroma khas tubuh Rose menggelitik indera penciumanku. Aku menyesap aroma tersebut perlahan kemudian mengelus rambut halus merah yang selama ini aku dambakan. "Sudah ku katakan bahwa aku tidak perduli, Rose. Akan kulakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkanmu, meski ke neraka sekalipun." Ujarku tegas tanpa keraguan.

Tubuh Rose bergetar, mungkin takut dengan perkataanku barusan. Namun aku tidak berbohong padanya. Tidak perduli bagaimanapun, akan kupastikan Rose menjadi milikku.

Terdengar isak tangis tertahan dari Rose "Jangan pernah berharap, aku tidak pernah mencintaimu sebagai seorang pria!" Tukasnya keras kepala.

Senyumku melebar mendengar penuturannya, "Yah, berbohonglah Rose. Aku tidak memintamu mengakui perasaanmu sekarang, tapi aku tahu kau mencintaiku." Tanganku menarik tubuh Rose menjauh, kemudian menatap penuh mata hazelnya yang basah.

"Aku membencimu." Ucap Rose pelan.

Membenciku? Silahkan saja kau mulai membenciku, tidak ada gunanya."Aku mencintaimu juga. Sekarang pergilah ke asramamu lalu beristirahat."

Tubuhku membelakangi Rose lalu berjalan ringan meninggalkannya. Sambil melangkah tangan kananku memutar ke atas membentuk lingkaran, dari belakang terdengar gesekan kuali-kuali Rose bergeser dan bersih dalam sekejap. Tanpa melihat ke belakang, dapat kubayangkan ekspresi terkejut Rose karena sihir tadi. Biarlah ia tahu aku bisa menggunakan sihir _wandless_.

Namun _mood _baikku berubah ketika melihat seorang gadis tengah menatapku tidak percaya.

"Al..." Mulutnya terbuka lebar, menggumamkan namaku lirih.

"Kau mendengar apa yang seharusnya tidak kau dengar Christine." Ujarku tenang dan dingin.

Ekspresi Christine berubah ketakutan, "Rose adalah sepupumu!" Jeritnya histeris.

Dengan cepat aku menjambak rambut cokelatnya yang panjang menjauhi ruang detensi. Dia mengeluh kesakitan, tapi aku tidak perduli, "Jangan pernah mencampuri urusanku!" Geramku marah.

Mata Christine mengeluarkan air mata, "Tapi kau tidak bisa mencintainya Albus! Hanya aku yang kau cintai!"

Apa katanya? Aku mencintainya? Pasti gadis jalang ini bermimpi. "Aku tidak pernah mencintaimu Christine, kau tahu itu!"

Christine menatapku nanar, "Aku selalu mencintaimu Albus! Selama ini aku selalu bersabar dengan gadis-gadis jalang yang tidur denganmu karena aku tahu kau tidak mencintai mereka! Tapi kini kau mengatakan kau mencintai Rose? Mengapa harus Rose?!"

Sialan! Kesabaranku telah habis! Dengan kasar aku melepaskan jambakanku hingga ia terjatuh berlutut dihadapanku.

Saat berniat pergi dengan cepat Christine menahan kaki kananku, "Tidak akan ku biarkan kau memiliki Rose." Ucap Christine penuh dendam.

Aku menyeringai sinis, "Kau tidak bisa menghentikanku semudah itu Christine. Apa kau berniat meninggalkan kesetiaanmu?"

Christine tertawa, entah apa yang ia tertawakan. Tawanya seketika terhenti digantikan kemarahan murni."Aku tidak berencana meninggalkan kesetiaanku, _My Lord_. Hanya saja berbahaya jika ia tahu siapa sebenarnya sosok dari sepupu tersayangnya."

Heh, berani sekali gadis jalang ini mengancamku, "Silahkan saja kau katakan yang sebenarnya pada Rose. Hal itu malah semakin memudahkanku mendapatkannya."

Christine terlihat tercengang mendengar jawabanku, tanpa menunggu responnya dengan kasar aku menhentakan kakiku kemudian meninggalkannya tanpa sepatah katapun.

Sesampainya di kamarku,aku melempar semua barang-barangku dan benda apa saja yang ada di dekatku untuk melampiaskan amarahku. Sial! Wanita brengsek! Beraninya dia mengancamku, dia pikir dia siapa?

Napasku terengah-engah setelah puas menghancurkan kamarku sendiri, mungkin kini wajahku sudah memerah. Dengan perlahan aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, menutup mata mencoba menenangkan sarafku. Seketika itu wajah Rose berkelebat di dalam pikiranku, menghapus perlahan masalah yang kuhadapi. Mata hijauku terbuka lebar, tak lupa tersungging senyum di bibirku. Inilah alasanku mencintai Rose, matanya, suaranya, dan juga tawanya mampu menenangkanku. Tanpanya di sisiku mungkin akan membuatku hancur. Dialah tujuan utamaku selama ini, walau caraku mungkin bisa membuatnya membenciku. Aku mendengus sinis dengan pikiranku, siapa yang perduli? Biarkan saja semua orang bahkan keluargaku sendiri membenciku, asalkan aku mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan. Entah mengapa aku ingin mendengus kecil dan akhirnya tertawa sekeras-kerasnya. Terdapat kepuasan memenuhi jiwaku, yeah, memang tidak salah _Sortir Hat_ memilihku menjadi murid _Slytherin_.

Tawaku terhenti seketika saat seekor burung hantu memasuki jendela kamarku. Dengan santai tanganku meraih surat yang dikirimkan padaku dan membacanya. Seringaianku mengembang lebar membaca satu persatu kalimat yang tertulis. Dengan cepat aku membalas surat tersebut kemudian mengirimkannya dengan burung hantu yang sama. Sepertinya hal-hal menarik akan segera terjadi di sekolah _Hogwarts _tercinta. _Well_, mungkin ini bisa menjadi hiburan yang pasti tidak akan membosankan.

**_Hem, menurut saia kalian pasti tahu siapa pemimpin Death-Eather pemburu Pure-Blood, ya kan?_**

**_Yah, sebenarnya saia gak tega kalo gak ngasih clue sama kalian #sokbanget_**

**_Hehe, review yah ^^_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Aloha, saya update nih :D #mumpungmasihlibur_**

**_makasih ya yang sudah baca cerita abal saia, juga terima kasih yang sudah mereview #saiasangatmenhargainya_**

**_Oke, daripada lama, mendingan langsung baca ya_**

**_Title : Beautiful Mistake_**

**_:_**

**_:_**

**_:_**

**_Disclaimer : JK Rowling_**

**_:_**

**_:_**

**_:_**

**_If you don't like, don't read, just leave..._**

**_Normal POV_**

"Hei Lily, tunggu aku!" Seru seorang gadis berambut merah semak pada seorang gadis berambut merah lurus. Merasa terpanggil Lily menolehkan kepalanya, melihat fitur Rose berlari mendekatinya.

"Rose?" Menatap heran pada sepupunya, "Darimana saja kau! Aku dan Hugo mencarimu!" Bentak Lily tiba-tiba. Rose hanya bisa menutup kupingnya karena sakit mendengar teriakan Lily yang lumayan keras.

"_Hell_, pelankan suaramu Lily. Ada yang harus aku katakan padamu." Tukas Rose tak bersemangat, sungguh-sangat-tidak-Rose.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Kali ini Lily mencoba bersabar, merasa aneh dengan gelagat sepupunya yang tidak biasa

"Tidak bisa aku katakan di sini, bagaimana kalau kau ke _Hogsmeade_ sore ini?" Mohon Rose sedih.

Mata Lily membulat, "Apa? Mengapa aku harus ke sana?"

Tiba-tiba sebulir air mata menetes membasahi pipi Rose, membuat Lily tersentak kaget. "Rose! A..ada apa denganmu? Mengapa kau menangis?"

Tangan Rose segera menyeka air matanya, "Aku tidak bisa merahasiakan, Lily. Akan kuceritakan segalanya sore ini. Kumohon kau datang."

Lily menatap iba pada Rose, "Baiklah, sore ini aku akan datang. Kebetulan Blizh mengajaku pergi membeli sapu baru." Ucap Lily agak ragu.

Rose tersenyum mendengar jawaban Lily, "Terima Kasih Lily, kau memang sepupu terbaikku." Ujarnya sambil memeluk Lily. Setelah berpelukan, Rose pergi meninggalkan Lily yang masih merasa aneh dengan sifatnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Jarang sekali Rose mau menceritakan masalahnya." Gumam Lily pelan kemudian mengangkat bahu, menyerah dengan keanehan Rose hari ini.

Sementara itu sosok Rose memasuki toilet wanita yang sudah tidak terpakai, sekujur tubuhnya bergelembung seperti gelambir, kemudian berubah bentuk menjadi seorang pria tampan berambut pirang keperakan. Pemuda itu menatap sebuah botol kaca dalam genggamannya sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ya, satu rencana _Malfoy Junior_ ini berjalan dengan lancar, dengan begini Rose akan menceritakan apa yang terjadi malam itu.

* * *

><p>Malam ini terasa sangat dingin, bintang yang biasanya menemani malam tampak menghilang, hanya menyisakan bulan purnama yang bersinar terang. Kepala Rose terangkat memandang bulan dengan pandangan sendu. Sesekali dirinya menghela napas panjang, kemudian mengusap kedua tangannya untuk mengurangi rasa dingin. Tanpa Rose sadari, seorang gadis berambut merah datang tanpa suara lalu meraih bahunya, membuatnya tersentak kaget.<p>

"Lily!? Kau membuatku terkejut." Desah Rose lega melihat Lily tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Benar, maafkan aku membuatmu terkejut." Jawab Lily singkat.

Rose menepuk bahu Lily ramah, "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini? Tidak biasanya kau datang kemari."

Entah mengapa perlahan raut wajah Lily berubah sedih, "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi saat malam pesta dansa, Rose?" Mengabaikan sepenuhnya pertanyaan Rose

Kening Rose berkerut tidak mengerti, namun sedetik kemudian wajahnya berubah memucat. " Ma-malam pesta dansa? A-aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu?" Bantah Rose gugup.

Mata Lily berubah dingin, kini tangannya meraih pundak Rose kasar, "Jangan berbohong padaku, Rose. Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi!"

Air mata Rose menetes perlahan, ekspresinya di penuhi dengan penyesalan, "Maaf." Desis Rose pelan.

"Maaf? Apa yang dilakukan Albus hingga membuatmu seperti ini?!" Desak Lily marah.

Kepala Rose tertunduk, "Di-dia menciumku, dia me-mengatakan bahwa ia men-cintaiku.." Akhirnya Rose membongkar semua rahasianya, mengakui segalanya.

Lily memandangnya tidak percaya, "Lalu apa kau mencintainya?"

Rose mendongak kaget mendengar pertanyaan Lily, "Tidak, aku tidak mungkin mencintai Albus! Bagaimanapun ia adalah sepupu kandungku, ini tidak benar." Jawab Rose tegas.

Mendengar jawaban Rose, secara tiba-tiba Lily memeluknya erat. "Jangan pernah jatuh cinta padanya, berjanjilah padaku."

Rose mengangguk perlahan, "Ya, aku berjanji padamu Lily. Aku Rose Hermonie Weasley tidak akan pernah mencintai Albus Severus Potter."

Tanpa Rose sadari, Lily menyeringai licik sebelum melepaskan pelukannya, "Terima Kasih, Rose. Aku mempercayaimu." Ibu jari Lily menghapus air mata Rose lalu perlahan mengeluarkan tongkat dalam sakunya. "Maafkan aku. _Obliviate!_"

Seketika itu tubuh Rose terkulai jatuh menuju lantai, namun dengan cepat Lily menahannya. Jemari kurus Lily membelai pipi Rose pelan kemudian menggendong tubuh Rose ke atas tempat tidur. Perlahan mata merah Lily berubah menjadi abu-abu, rambutnya yang panjang mulai memendek menjadi warna pirang platina. Kini kita mengetahui siapa sebenarnya sosok Lily malam ini, tidak lain adalah Scorpius Malfoy. Sebenarnya apakah tujuan Scorpius melakukan semua ini?

* * *

><p>Seorang pemuda berparas tampan berjalan angkuh melewati lorong-lorong Hogwarts yang hanya diterangi cahaya api. Iris hijaunya memandang malas ketika menangkap sesosok bayangan yang kian lama kian mendekat. Bayangan itu bukan hanya terdiri dari satu orang, tetapi terdiri dari banyak orang. Perlahan terlihat banyak sekali sosok dengan jubah hitam dan topeng silver menutupi identitas masing-masing dari mereka. Pemuda itu menyeringai puas setelah semua dari mereka menunduk hormat padanya.<p>

Keadaan hening mencekam, tidak satupun dari mereka berbicara. Keheningan terpecah saat sang pemuda mengeluarkan sebuah batu kecil berwarna hitam pekat.

"Apakah kalian mengerti mengapa aku mengumpulkan kalian semua di sini?" Pemuda beriris hijau yang tak lain Albus Severus Potter, anak dari _The Choosen One_ mulai berbicara sambil sibuk memandang batu yang ada di genggamannya. Salah satu alisnya terangkat ketika batu hitam yang ada di genggamannya menghilang.

"Tidak, _My Lord_." Jawab mereka semua serempak.

"Selama ini kalangan keluarga _Pure Blood_ selalu merendahkan dan berlaku sombong di hadapan kita. Mereka-..." Albus menatap tajam satu persatu pada mereka, "Mereka semua pantas mati. Mereka semua tidak pantas di maafkan." Ujar Albus terkekeh pelan.

"Para Auror kini tengah menyelidiki kita, bukankah berbahaya jika kita menyerang malam ini?" Sahut salah seorang dari mereka, membuat seringaian Albus melebar.

"Apa kau takut, Christine?" Tanya Albus malas.

Christine tertegun namun beberapa detik kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, _My Lord_."

Mereka semua tersenyum sinis mendengar jawaban Christine.

"Malam ini bunuh semua _Pure Blood _yang kalian temui." Perintah Albus disertai senyuman sadis. "Dan buatlah terror sehingga mereka takut kepada kita!"

"Yes, _My Lord_."

Mereka semua bangkit serentak kemudian mulai melancarkan kutukan kepada siapa saja yang mereka kenal sebagai darah murni. Menebarkan terror yang mungkin akan sangat membekas dalam sejarah _Wizarding Worlds_. Sebagaian mereka memasuki masing-masing asrama dan mulai melancarkan kutukan pada _Pure Blood_. Suara jerit kesakitan mulai menggema di seluruh kastil Hogwarts, diiringi suara tawa kepuasaan dari seorang Albus Severus Potter. Para _Death-Eather_ pengikut Albus tidak hanya menyerang dan membunuh _Pure Blood_ saja, tapi siapapun yang membela mereka.

Keadaan semakin kacau dan tidak terkendali, banyak genangan darah berceceran di lantai Hogwarts. Bau amis darah begitu menyengat, membasahi jas hitam Albus dan para _Death-Eather_. Sedikit darah terciprat di wajah Albus ketika sedang menyiksa seorang Pure Blood asramanya sendiri dengan kutukan-terlarang. Keadaan itu tidak berlangsung lama saat _Prof McGonnagal_ datang dan menatap horror pada dirinya.

"Albus-.." Gumam _Prof McGonnagal_ tidak percaya.

Merasa terpanggil, wajah Albus berpaling, memperlihatkan seringaian sadis dengan cipratan darah yang menempel.

"Kau rupanya _Head Master_." Albus melangkah ringan mendekati _Prof McGonnagal_ dengan para _Death-Eather_ nya,seolah-olah tak terjadi apapun, sedangkan _Prof McGonnagal_ dengan para guru -yang entah sejak kapan dibelakangnya- meraih tongkat mereka masing-masing, bersiap melawan Albus.

Melihat ketakutan dari para guru dan _Prof McGonnagal_ sendiri, membuat Albus terkekeh geli, "Jangan terkejut begitu _Professor_, kita dapat membicarakan ini baik-baik."

"Kau-...bagaimana bisa kau melakukan hal mengerikan seperti ini!?" Lirih _Prof McGonnagal_.

"Heh...mengerikan katamu? Aku hanya mengulang apa yang terjadi di saat _Voldemort _berkuasa."

"Dia benar Professor-.." Sebuah suara lelaki menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka, mata hitam kelamnya berkilat geli melihat ekpresi _Prof McGonnagal_ yang jarang terlihat.

"Teddy Lupin-.."

"Ya Professor, ini murid kebanggaanmu, Teddy Lupin." Jawab Teddy tersenyum palsu.

"Kalian semua tidak bisa lolos dari ini semua, para _Auror_ akan kemari beberapa menit lagi!" Geram _Prof McGonnagal_ marah. "Aku akan melindungi semua murid yang tersisa sebelum _Auror_ datang dan menangkap kalian semua!"

Albus menghela napas lelah, "Well, aku lupa memberitahu kalian semua, Hogwarts berada di bawah kendaliku. Kalian tidak bisa menggunakan _Portkey_ atau ber-_Apparate_. Jadi dapat disimpulkan kalian semua merupakan tahanan kami."

Semua mata terbelalak mendengar ancaman Albus yang terdengar seperti main-main. Sedangkan Teddy mendekati telinga Albus, "Apa kau sudah mengamankan Lily, Rose,dan juga Hugo?"

Albus menatap sepupunya datar, "Sudah kuperintahkan Blizh Wood dan Alicia Vane melakukan tugasnya. Dan kuperintahkan tiga _Death-Eather_ berjaga di depan Asrama Ketua Murid."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Alvin dan Scorpius? Kau belum membereskan mereka!" Ujar Teddy cemas, namun Albus menanggapinya tenang.

"Aku sengaja membiarkan mereka hidup. Mereka berdua masih berguna untuk kita." Seringaian kejam kembali terpampang di wajah Albus, "Malam ini waktunya kita bersenang-senang."

* * *

><p>Scorpius memperhatikan ketiga <em>Death-Eather<em> yang berjaga di depan Asrama Ketua Murid lewat mata-terjulur terbaru buatan Toko Lelucon George , sudut matanya menangkap sesosok pemuda seusianya tengah mengirimkan _Patronus_ kepada Departement Sihir dan juga _Auror_. Namun entah mengapa _Patronus-_nya menghilang tanpa bisa terkirim, membuat pemuda itu mengumpat pelan.

"Sepertinya memang tidak berguna, _mate_. Seluruh Hogwarts sudah terpasang entah-mantera-apa yang membuat seluruh manteraku tidak berguna."

Yah, memang tidak berguna, Albus sudah memperkirakan ini sebelumnya.

"_Broken-Spell_, dia pernah menggunakannya di tahun keduanya." Jelas Scorpius pada Alvin.

"Aku tidak menyangka Albus menjadi seperti ini, kita tidak pernah membuat kesalahan apapun padanya." Kesedihan terpancar dari mata Alvin.

"Dia sudah bukan sahabat kita lagi, Alvin. Obsesinya terhadap Rose membuatnya mudah mengambil tindakan ini."

"Kau sudah memperhitungkan ini bukan?"

Scorpius memandang wanita yang dikasihinya tergeletak tak sadar dihadapannya. Dia memang sudah memperhitungkan cepat atau lambat Albus akan membuka topengnya dan membunuh mereka semua, keturunan _Pure Blood_. Terpaksa Scorpius harus menggunakan rencana yang dia utarakan pada ayahnya tadi pagi.

**_Flashback_**

_Kaki Scorpius melangkah mantap menuju sebuah ruangan yang dikenalnya sebagai Head Master Room. Dilihatnya kedua orang tuanya tengah berbicara dengan Prof McGonnagal. Pembicaraan mereka terhenti saat Scorpius melangkah mendekati mereka._

_"Puteraku-.." Ujar Astoria memeluk Scorpius erat. Merasa sedikit tak nyaman, Scorpius berusaha melepaskan pelukan ibunya._

_"Sebenarnya ada apa kalian kemari?" Tanya Scorpius tanpa basa-basi, terlalu heran karena tidak biasanya kedua orang tuanya datang tanpa pemberitahuan._

_Draco menatap Prof McGonnagal dan Astoria bergantian, "Kami ingin membawamu pulang, nak. Sekarang." _

_Kening Scorpius mengerut tidak mengerti, "Pulang? Apa maksudmu, Dad?"_

_"Death-Eather pemburu Pure-Blood sudah semakin mendekati Hogwarts, sebagian siswa dan siswi keturunan Pure-Blood mulai pulang hari ini." Jelas Prof McGonnagal memijit keningnya kecil. " Kau bisa tetap di sini hanya sampai besok, uruslah segala barang-barangmu dari Hogwarts."_

_"Aku tidak akan pergi." Jawab Scorpius singkat dan tegas, tentunya membuat Draco ,Astoria, dan Prof McGonnagal sendiri terkejut._

_"Jangan membantah Scorpius! Kau harus ikut kami ke Malfoy Manor, di sana aman untukmu, nak." Cemas Astoria membujuk Scorpius._

_Berbeda dengan istrinya, Draco menatap anak semata wayangnya curiga. "Apa yang kau rencanakan Scorpius? Kau tahu siapa dalang dibalik semua ini?"_

_"Ya, Dad, aku tahu. Tapi aku belum bisa memastikan apa benar 'dia' dalang dibalik semua ini. "_

_Semuanya terdiam mendengar penuturan Scorpius, mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing._

_"Baiklah, akan ku biarkan kau tetap di sini." Ujar Draco tenang._

_"Draco!"_

_"Yah, terima kasih, Dad."_

_"Scorpius!"_

_Wajah Astoria terlihat marah dengan keputusan sepihak kedua lelaki yang disayanginya, "Tidak! Kau tetap ikut dengan kami, sweetheart. Aku tidak bisa percaya Hogwarts bisa melindungimu!"_

_Ucapan Astoria membuat Prof McGonnagal menghela napas panjang, " Kami bukan tidak bisa melindungi murid-murid disini, namun kami hanya mengantisipasi kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi. Untuk itu mengapa kami memberika pilihan kepada kalian."_

_Scorpius menatap ibunya lembut, "Percayalah padaku, Mom. Aku akan baik-baik saja di sini. Kalau benar 'dia' adalah dalang dari semua ini, aku bisa segera mengakhiri semua terror ini dan Wizarding World akan kembali damai."_

**_Flashback End_**

* * *

><p>Sementara itu di sebuah ruangan seorang lelaki beriris hijau tengah duduk di kantornya, matanya menatap gelisah foto dirinya serta anak-anaknya. Dirinya memikirkan tindakan apa yang harus dilakukannya menghadapi <em>Death-Eather<em> yang semakin mendekati Hogwarts. Ada informasi terbaru seputar pemuda yang mengaku sebagai _Half Blood Prince_ dari bawahannya. Mereka mengatakan pemuda tersebut mempunyai sebuah batu-entah-apa-namanya. Batu tersebut mempunyai kekuatan besar dan pastinya berbahaya. Jauh lebih kuat dari _Avada Kedavra_, _Cruciatus_, dan mantera terlarang lainnya.

Lamuan Harry buyar saat seseorang memasuki kantornya dengan tergesa-gesa, dilihatnya Draco dan Ron bertengkar sedikit sebelum akhirnya berhenti saat Harry memberi tatapan kesal.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" Tanya Harry pelan berusaha bersabar dengan tindakan kekanak-kanakan dari kedua laki-laki di hadapannya.

Ron mendelik kesal pada Draco, "_Bloody Hell_, si Pirang-_Arrogant_ ini ingin bertemu denganmu. Padahal aku sudah memperingatkannya bahwa kau sedang tak ingin bertemu dengan siapapun."

"Berhenti sampai di situ,Weasley. Atau aku tidak segan-segan memukulmu." Desis Draco marah.

"Cukup kalian berdua!" Bentak Harry keras, merasa usahanya untuk bersabar sangat sia-sia.

Harry menarik napas dalam-dalam, mencoba melemaskan sarafnya yang tegang, "Sebenarnya ada keperluan apa sampai kau datang kemari?"

Merasa Harry bertanya padanya, Draco menjawab, "Hogwarts telah di serang-.."

"Omong kosong. Sedari tadi dia hanya berkata hal yang tidak masuk akal Harry. Jika Hogwarts di serang, kami akan segera mendapatkan informasi." Potong Ron tanpa rasa bersalah, membuat Draco ingin sekali mencekiknya.

"Tapi aku benar, Harry. Aku mendapatkan pesan dari anakku bahwa Hogwarts telah diserang."

Harry menatap Draco ragu, "Tapi...benar apa yang dikatakan Ron. Memang ada isu yang mengatakan _Death-Eather_ mulai mendekati Hogwarts, tapi jika memang Hogwarts telah di serang, pasti McGonnagal akan memberitahu pihak Departement Auror."

Ron tersenyum penuh kemenangan mendengar penuturan Harry, "Dan lagipula, apa benar anakmu tidak berbohong?"

"Diam kau, _Redhead_!"

"Kau yang diam, _Ferret_!"

"Cukup! Tidakkah kalian merasa seperti anak kecil?" Ujar Harry sarkastis, membuat keduanya kembali terdiam.

"Jadi bagaimana anakmu memberi pesan padamu, Malfoy? Bukankah kau mengatakan padaku hari ini Scorpius akan tinggal di Malfoy Manor untuk sementara?"

Ekspresi Draco tiba-tiba berubah mengeras, "Dia...tidak ikut denganku. Kami tidak membawanya."

Kening Ron berkerut heran, "_Bloody Hell_, apa kau sudah gila? Kami sudah memberi batas waktu pada murid keturunan _Pure Blood_ untuk pergi sementara waktu dari Hogwarts sampai besok, bukan?"

"Katakan padaku, Malfoy. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Ucap Harry curiga, mana mungkin Draco tidak perduli pada anaknya sendiri?

Ekspresi Draco mengerut tak suka, "Jangan memandangku seperti itu, Potter. Yang terpenting sekarang segera panggil para _Auror _untuk pergi. Sepertinya _Death-Eather_ mengetahui rencanamu mengamankan para _Pure Blood_."

"Hei, hentikan omong kosong ini! Sudah ku bilang para _Death-Eather_ tidak mungkin menyerang Hogwarts!"

Harry menatap Draco tajam, "Baiklah, aku percaya padamu. Kami akan segera pergi untuk memastikan."

Mata Ron membulat tidak percaya, bagaimana bisa sahabatnya percaya semudah itu? Namun Ron tidak kembali mengemukakan protesnya. Yang berhak memutuskan di sini adalah Harry.

"Aku ikut denganmu, Harry." Sahut Ron tanpa ragu.

Harry mengangguk pelan sebelum akhirnya mengirimkan _Patronus_ kepada para _Auror._

_**Gimana menurut kalian? Semakin bagus atau semakin aneh?**  
><em>

_**Saia sangat tidak sabar menulis pertarungan antara ayah-anak nanti #emangnyabakalseru?**_

_**Dan tentang broken-spell itu ciptaan saia lho, hehe**_

_**Review Please**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Aloha ^^, hehe, maaf baru update #digeplak+dibuangkelaut**

**Maklumin ya, author masih anak sekolahan, mana bentar lagi UN, jadi lg sibuk"nya, ^^v**

**Dan untuk balasan review, pengen banget bales, cuman gak ngerti gimana balesnya kalo kalian gak login #gaptek**

**Ada yang bersedia ngasih tau gmn caranya? saia akan sangat berterima kasih**

**Oh ya, soal pertarungan ayah dan anak, jujur aja sih awalnya kesalahpahaman, tadinya saia mau bikin**** Scorpius vs Albus :D dan Harry hanya sekedar lewat, tapi berhubung kesalahpahaman ini memberikan ide segar, jadi saia ubah Harry vs Albus, hehe**

**Di chapter depan akan dibahas mengapa Albus bisa berubah**

**Eh, terus untuk pertarungannya di chapter depan juga, bukan chapter ini**

**Title : Beautiful Mistake**

**:**

**:**

**Disclaimer : JK Rowling**

**:**

**:**

**If you don't like don't read**

**:**

**:**

Seorang gadis cantik berambut merah-lurus terbelalak dengan apa yang ada dihadapannya. Pacarnya kini sedang menciumnya di tengah gang sempit _Hogsmeade_. Lily sendiri tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Hari ini mereka menjalani aktivitas seperti biasa dan juga berkencan seperti biasa. Memang bukan hal yang aneh Blizh menciumnya. Ayolah! Mereka sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengenal hal seperti ini. Namun yang mengejutkan Lily bahwa selama ini Blizh tidak pernah menciumnya. Mungkin kalian berfikir ini aneh, tapi Blizh memang lelaki yang mempunyai prinsip yang kuat. Sejak Blizh mengaku pada Lily –pada tahun kelima Lily- bahwa ia mencintainya, dirinya berjanji akan selalu melindungi Lily dan tak akan pernah menyentuhnya sampai Lily berumur delapan belas tahun. Sebagian lelaki menganggap bahwa Blizh kuno dan munafik, tapi Lily tak berfikir seperti itu. Ia mengerti bahwa Blizh mencintainya. Sebenarnya Lily-pun sudah jatuh cinta pada Blizh saat pandangan pertama. Ia sendiri tidak pernah tertarik untuk berkencan dengan siapapun –terima kasih pada James, Fred, dan Albus-.

Namun yang ada dihadapannya berbeda, Blizh menciumnya dan menyentuhnya! Entah Lily harus merasa senang atau sedih, tidak Lily pungkiri dirinya ingin sekali merasakan bibir Blizh yang menawan. Tapi dalam hatinya ada sesuatu yang salah, seperti sebuah batu mengganjal, membuat paru-parunya sesak. Dengan sekali sentakan, tangan Lily mendorong dada bidang Blizh. Bisa Lily lihat kilatan keterkejutan datang dari iris cokelat Blizh.

"Lily..." Gumam Blizh pelan.

"Blizh, a-aku tak me-ngerti-.." Suara Lily terbata-bata, "Jujur a-aku me-mang ingin seperti i-ni, ta-tapi aku merasa kau ter-paksa." Dengan susah payah dirinya mengucapkan isi hatinya.

Blizh menghela napas panjang, kepalanya menggeleng pelan kemudian tertunduk dalam. "Maaf, tidak semestinya aku menciummu. Kau ternyata menyadarinya."

Sejenak Lily tertegun, " Jadi kau tidak-.."

"Bukan!" Potong Blizh tegas. "Aku memang ingin sekali menyentuh dan menciummu, Lily. Kuakui itu."

Kata-kata Blizh tentu saja membuat anak bungsu keluarga Potter itu merona.

"Aku-..." Kedua tangan Blizh memegang bahu Lily, menariknya kedalam pelukannya. "Maaf Lily, tapi kau harus bersamaku sampai besok."

"Eh? Apa maksudmu? Kita harus segera kembali bukan?" Tanya Lily polos.

Tangan kanan Blizh mulai menarik tongkatnya perlahan, kemudian menarik Lily dari pelukannya. "Maafkan aku, kau memang tidak bisa kembali ke _Hogwarts _sekarang."

"**_Perfecto Totalus_**_!_"

Seketika itu juga tubuh Blizh terikat sempurna kemudian terjatuh tepat dihadapan Lily.

"Lily! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sesosok lelaki jangkung berambut merah seperti dirinya mendekat, mencoba memastikan keadaannya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa kau melakukan ini!" Jerit Lily marah lalu mengambil tongkat sihirnya, berniat untuk mengembalikan Blizh seperti semula. Namun niat Lily dicegah oleh Hugo.

"Dengar, jangan lepaskan manteraku sekarang. Kumohon dengarkan alasanku!" Pinta Hugo sambil menarik Lily meninggalkan Blizh yang masih terkapar.

Mata Lily melotot marah namun tetap mengikuti sepupunya. Ketika Hugo merasa jarak mereka jauh dari Blizh ia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Jelaskan mengapa kau menyerang Blizh?" Tuntut Lily geram.

Bukan menjawab pertanyaan Lily, Hugo mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. "Kau tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang akan kukatakan."

"Jangan bercanda Hugo! Kau tiba-tiba datang lalu menyerang Blizh. Dan sekarang kau bilang aku tidak akan percaya apa yang akan kau katakan?" Lily mendecih pelan, "Kau pasti sudah gila."

Hugo tidak menanggapi sindiran Lily, ekspresinya malah terlihat kalut.

"Lils, aku tidak bercanda saat ini. _Hogwarts_ telah diserang!"

Oke, apa pendengaran Lily masih berfungsi normal?

"Apa kau bilang?!" Teriak Lily histeris.

"_Ssstt_, pelankan suaramu. Aku sudah mengirimkan _Patronus_ pada ayahku beberapa menit yang lalu, namun sampai sekarang tidak ada sekarang kita harus segera pergi dari sini sebelum Alicia kemari!"

"Alicia? Memang ada apa dengannya?"

Sebelum Hugo menjawab, sebuah suara perempuan menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka. Terlihat Hugo menatap dingin pada seorang gadis berambut hitam yang tengah berjalan ditemani oleh Blizh. Sepertinya perempuan itulah yang membebaskan Blizh dari mantera Hugo.

"Kalian tidak bisa kembali ke Hogwarts saat ini. Tolong, jangan buat kami melakukan hal yang tidak diinginkan!" Bujuk Alicia sambil meneteskan air mata.

"Jangan harap kami memenuhi permintaan gilamu. Lepaskan Blizh atau aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu!" Teriak Hugo marah.

Sementara itu Lily terdiam memandang Blizh, baru ia sadari mata kekasihnya terlihat kosong dan aneh.

"Lily, kemarilah! Berbahaya jika kau kembali." Kali ini Blizh memohon.

"Jangan dengarkan dia, Lily! Blizh sedang dipengaruhi _Imperius_ Alicia. Itu sebabnya Blizh bersikap aneh padamu hari ini!" Jelas Hugo panik saat melihat sepupunya seperti akan menghampiri Blizh.

Mata Lily membulat mendengar penjelasan Hugo, "_Imperius_? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Alicia adalah salah satu dari _Death-Eather_ pemburu _Pure Blood_. Aku mengetahuinya saat dia tiba-tiba akan menyerangku ketika kami berdua kemari. Sama seperti yang akan Blizh lakukan padamu tadi."

"Mengapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang!" Omel Lily jengkel, sementara Hugo mendengus sebal.

"Kau! Tidak akan pernah ku maafkan orang yang sudah memperalat kekasihku!"

Tangisan Alicia terhenti kemudian tergantikan dengan senyuman dingin. Tubuh Lily seketika itu juga merinding.

"Blizh berada dalam pengaruhku sekarang, silahkan saja jika kalian masih ingin kembali." Ancam Alicia tenang.

"Tidak kusangka kau seperti ini Alicia. Apa tujuanmu menahan kami di sini?" Tanya Hugo menatap tajam pada –mantan kekasihnya- itu.

Wajah Lily mendekati telinga Hugo, "Kusarankan agar kau mencari kekasih normal, Hugo. Kau tidak ingin berakhir menjadi sakit jiwa sepertinya, bukan?"

"Diam! Mana aku tahu kalau Alicia seorang psikopat?" Dengus Hugo jengkel. Ia tak habis pikir, bisa-bisanya Lily memberikan lelucon di saat seperti ini.

"Kalian tidak perlu tahu mengapa kami mencoba menahan kalian. Tidak bisakah kalian menurut saja?" Dengus Alicia sarkastis.

Mata Hugo melirik Lily, seolah mengerti isyarat yang diberikan, mereka berdua mengarahkan tongkat sihir pada Alicia dan Blizh dengan cepat.

"_Stupefy_!"

"_Protego_!"

Terdengar debuman keras, pihak Hugo terlempar jauh karena terkena mantera sendiri. Sementara Alicia dan Blizh dengan cepat mendekati mereka.

"Sudah kubilang ikuti saja permainan kami-..."

"_Immobulus_!" Teriak Hugo.

Seketika itu tubuh Alicia lumpuh, tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan Lily segera merebut tongkat Alicia kemudian mengucapkan kontra kutukan _Imperius_ pada Blizh.

"Bagaimana Lily? Apakah Blizh sudah kembali sadar?" Hugo melirik sepupunya merangkul Blizh masih dalam keadaan setengah tak sadar sambil mengarahkan tongkatnya pada Alicia yang tidak berdaya .

"Mungkin sebentar lagi, sepertinya Alicia cukup lama menggunakan mantera _Imperius _padanya." Jawab Lily jengkel melihat kekasihnya terlihat mengenaskan. "Lalu selanjutnya apa rencanamu?"

"Aku tidak yakin Lily. Tapi yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang adalah menunggu _Patronus_ balasan dari ayah dan menunggu Blizh sadar sepenuhnya."

Kini mata Hugo melihat Alicia sedih, "Dan aku terpaksa harus menginterogasi kau, Alicia."

"Kau tidak akan bisa memperoleh informasi yang kau inginkan, Hugo." Ujar seseorang pada Hugo.

"Blizh! Kau sudah sadar?" Jerit Lily senang sambil memeluk kekasihnya erat.

"Yeah, terima kasih karena kalian membebaskanku." Ujar Blizh sambil membalas pelukan Lily.

Merasa terabaikan, Hugo bertanya pada Blizh,"Hei, jangan bersenang-senang dulu! Jelaskan dulu apa maksud perkataanmu tadi?"

"Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, Alicia tidak mungkin memberikan informasi yang kau inginkan, Weasley. Dia sama sepertiku, terkena kutukan _Imperius_. Ada seseorang mengendalikannya dan akhirnya dia mengendalikanku." Jelas Blizh panjang lebar.

"Mengapa kau begitu yakin Alicia dikendalikan oleh seseorang?" Kali ini Lily bertanya.

"Hem, kejadiannya cukup rumit dan aku kurang begitu mengingatnya. Tapi pada saat itu aku melihat seorang pemuda mengenakan kerudung hitam mengarahkan tongkatnya pada Alicia. Merasa pemuda itu berbahaya, aku berteriak padanya dan tanpa kuduga Alicia mengarahkan tongkatnya kepadaku, selanjutnya pasti kau tahu apa yang terjadi."

Hugo kelihatan berfikir, "Berarti pemuda tersebut sengaja memperalat Alicia agar saat kau sadar, dirinyalah yang dipersalahkan."

"Tepat sekali. Satu kata untuk pemuda itu adalah licik dan briliant. Dugaanku sementara dia masih murid _Hogwarts_."

"Dan pasti berasal dari _Slytherin's House_."

Serempak Hugo dan Blizh melihat Lily. "Benar bukan? Memang tidak bisa dibuktikan karena kita tidak mengetahuia isi hati manusia. Tapi untuk sampai menggunakan _Imperius_, Slytherin paling mungkin melakukannya." Ujar Lily berspekulasi.

"Tapi apa tujuan pemuda itu sebenarnya? Apa gunanya menyerang _Hogwarts _dan mengendalikan orang tidak bersalah?"

Ketiganya terdiam memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang ada.

"Apa mungkin pemuda pemimpin _Death-Eather_ pemburu _Pure Blood_ adalah dia?" Sebenarnya Hugo tidak sepenuhnya yakin, namun semua teka-teki ini terasa saling berhubungan dengan berita terbaru tentang _Death-Eater_ yang mulai mendekati _Hogwarts_. Dimulai dengan penyerangan _Hogwarts _sampai dengan pengendalian Alicia.

"Tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin. Lily berspekulasi bahwa pemuda tersebut berasal dari Slytherin. Sedangkan kebanyakan murid Slytherin adalah keturunan _Pure Blood_-..." Kata-kata Blizh terhenti ketika dirinya merasa ada yang salah.

"Ada apa Blizh?" Terlihat Lily kembali khawatir disertai Hugo menatap Blizh penasaran.

"Coba kalian pikir, ada sesuatu poin terpenting yang kita lewatkan, bukan?" Suara Blizh terdengar parau, mencoba menahan kegelisahan. "Kita melewatkan mengapa Alicia dan aku dikendalikan dengan perintah membawa kalian kemari, menjauh dari _Hogwarts_."

Wajah Hugo pucat seperti menyadari sesuatu namun Lily tetap terdiam, belum mengerti dengan perkataan Blizh.

"Jadi, maksudmu pemuda tersebut mengenal kami?" Tukas Lily polos.

Dengan tiba-tiba Hugo menarik kedua bahu Lily, terlihat ekspresi terluka tampil dari wajahnya, "Kita tidak hanya mengenalnya Lily. Dia adalah Albus, kakak kandungmu, saudaraku!" Teriak Hugo frustasi.

"Ti-tidak mung-kin.."

Dalam hati Lily terus menyangkal. Tidak mungkin bukan kakaknya adalah pemimpin dari para _Death-Eather_? Tidak mungkin, benarkan?

Namun semua percakapan dan bukti-bukti yang baru saja mereka kemukakan terbayang kembali diingatan Lily, _Slytherin's House, Death-Eather, Imperius_, dan soal kakaknya yang bukan keturunan _Pure Blood_. Itukah sebabnya setahun belakangan ini kakaknya berubah?

Suara hati Lily berteriak terus menyangkal, air matanya perlahan menetes. Kepalanya mengheleng pelan.

Hugo segera memeluk sepupu kesayangannya itu, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semakin pucat. Blizh memandang kedua saudara tersebut sedih, merasa bersalah menyampaikan hal mungkin –mengerikan- pada mereka.

"Jangan menangis Lily, belum ada bukti kuat benarkah Albus dalang dibalik semua ini." Hibur Hugo mengelus punggung Lily lembut.

"Kurasa satu-satunya jalan adalah kembali ke _Hogwarts_." Saran Blizh menatap keduanya, "Jika memang Albus merupakan _Half-Blood Prince_ yang selama ini dicari, kemungkinan besar dia tidak akan mencelakai salah satu di antara kalian."

Lily melepaskan pelukan Hugo, "Biarkan aku ikut."

"Lily!"

"Jangan menghalangiku Hugo! Aku ingin memastikan sendiri benarkan Albus melakukan semua hal-mengerikan ini!"

Hugo menatap Blizh sinis, "Kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan hanya diam mendengarkan?"

Blizh tidak menanggapi kata-kata Hugo, dirinya sibuk memikirkan cara terbaik yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Saat ini Alicia masih dikendalikan dan kita tidak bisa melakukan sihir kontra padanya. Sebaiknya salah satu dari kita ada yang menjaganya."

Lily melirik Hugo kesal, "Karena kau bersamanya, maka kau yang harus menjaganya, Hugo."

"A-apa? Aku tidak bisa membiarkan kau pergi dengan Blizh, tidak ada yang melindungimu!"

"Aku bisa melindunginya, Weasley." Tukas Blizh, merasa agak tersinggung.

Kali ini Lily memegang tangan Blizh, "Percayalah padaku, Hugs. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Kalau kau tetap menahanku, aku akan mulai membencimu." Ancam Lily tegas.

Lama Hugo memandang sepupunya, sedetik kemudian dirinya menghela napas, "Baiklah. Aku percaya padamu."

Lily tersenyum senang mendengar keputusan sepupunya, "Terima kasih Hugo. Aku mencintaimu-..."

"Jangan senang dulu, Lils. Kekasihmu juga harus berjanji padaku membawamu dengan selamat!"

Blizh menelan ludahnya gugup saat Hugo memberikan _deathglare_ andalannya, "Tentu saja, dengan hidupku taruhannya."

**Ahh, gmn? Maaf kalau makin aneh, hehe**

**Review Please**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Title : Beautiful Mistake**_

_**:**_

_**:**_

_**:**_

_**Disclaimer : JK Rowling**_

_**:**_

_**:**_

_**:**_

_**Just Read :)**_

* * *

><p>Malam semakin lama semakin larut. Udara dingin mungkin akan mendominasi jika saja pemuda itu memadamkan api dalam perapian yang ada di hadapannya. Mata hijaunya menatap datar pada api yang semakin lama semakin membesar. Bosan dengan apa yang ia lihat, pemuda itu meraih sebuah pigura kecil di dekatnya. Kini ekspresi kelam terpajang pada wajah tampannya. Silue api memperjelas gambar yang ada pada figura tersebut.<p>

Foto dirinya bersama keluarganya.

Perlahan senyum sinis mengembang di wajahnya, dengan santai pemuda itu melempar pigura tersebut kedalam kobaran api . Terdengar suara gemericik api mulai membakar pigura tersebut.

"Albus."

Teddy menatap Albus gamang, matanya meneliti apa yang sedang sepupunya itu lakukan.

"Apa-...apa kau menyesal?" Tanya Teddy ragu.

Albus hanya diam, matanya tetap memandang perapian di hadapannya. Tak berapa lama ia duduk di sofa hijau bermanik silver, khas _Slytherin_.

"Kau pikir bagaimana? Apa aku terlihat menyesal?"

Kali ini Teddy tergelak, dengan cepat dirinya menunduk hormat. "Maafkan aku _My Lord_, bukan maksudku meragukanmu, tapi-..."

"Kukira kita sudah sepakat, Teddy. Tidak akan pernah ada kata menyesal, bukan?" Potong Albus sambil memainkan sebuah batu hitam dalam genggamannya.

"Benar, _My Lord_. Aku tidak akan pernah menyesal setelah apa yang telah diperbuat para _pureblood_ menjijikan itu pada Victorie!"Muka Teddy mengeras menahan kemarahan, sementara Albus tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Aku yakin Victorie akan senang dengan apa yang kau lakukan. Bila dia yang ada diposisimu saat ini, aku yakin dia akan melakukan hal yang sama, menghancurkan para _pureblood_ walau ia sendiri merupakan keturunan _pureblood_."

Ya, Victorie Weasley, sepupu tertua Albus memang telah tiada. Meninggalkan luka mendalam pada kekasihnya, Teddy Lupin.

"Lalu apa rencanamu selanjutnya? Para _auror _kini tengah dalam perjalanan kemari." Ujar Teddy menatap sepupunya yang tengah menyeringai seram.

"_Well,_ apa lagi yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? Tentu saja bersiap menyambut mereka bukan?"

Teddy melirik agak tajam, seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan paman Harry? Apa kau-..." Teddy tak lagi melanjutkan kalimatnya, agak takut dengan apa yang dipikirkannya.

Tahu apa yang dipikirkan saudaranya, sungguh membuat Albus ingin tertawa. Bukankah sudah jelas gambaran yang diterima sepupunya itu? Apa masih kurang jelas dengan penyerangan mereka malam ini?

Sangat naif.

"Kau pikir aku tengah bermain-main, _Brother_? Aku tidak mungkin berhenti hanya karena ayahku adalah _The Choosen One_ atau Kepala _Auror_ yang dihormati."

Tidak, Teddy jelas tahu bukan itu alasan Albus yang sesungguhnya. Penyerangan malam ini merupakan pertanda Albus sudah muak dengan segala kepalsuan dalam dirinya.

Segala kepalsuan yang semakin lama mengikat Albus juga dirinya pada kegelapan.

"Katakan pada mereka untuk mengambil masing-masing tongkat sihir para guru. Tahan mereka semua kedalam ruang bawah tanah. Kau boleh pergi."

Teddy mengangguk patuh mendengar perintah Albus. Dengan segera meninggalkan ruang rekreasi _Slytherin._

Mata Albus terpejam mendengar suara pintu tertutup setelah Teddy pergi. Digenggamnya erat _Hole-Stone_ sehingga tenggelam masuk kedalam tangannya.

Kalau boleh jujur pertanyaan Teddy agak mengganggunya. Haruskah ia ragu dan menyesal? Hatinya menegaskan kata tidak, tentu saja.

Ia pasti tidak akan pernah ragu dan menyesal. Bukan ia yang memulai semuanya, mereka-lah yang memulainya.

Keluarganya-lah yang memulai permainan menyakitkan ini.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Albus POV<strong>_

_Sepuluh tahun lalu dimana aku bertemu perama kali dengan Rose._

_Saat itu Lily tertidur dalam pelukan ibuku, sedangkan aku tengah menghentikan James mencubiti pipiku. Kami berpiknik dekat rumah bersama ayah yang tengah sibuk mencoba membenarkan letak panggangan dengan tongkat sihirnya. _

_Suasana begitu nyaman dan hangat, walau aku agak jengkel dengan senyum James yang sukses membuat pipiku memerah karena ulah jahilnya._

_Kegiatan kami terhenti ketika ayah berseru antusias melihat seorang lelaki gagah berambut merah dan seorang wanita cantik berambut cokelat menghampiri kami. Lelaki tersebut memeluk ayah sementara wanita cantik berambut cokelat itu menyapa ibuku. Aku baru menyadari ternyata ada sesosok gadis kecil menatap kami –aku dan James- penasaran. Gadis tersebut berlindung dibelakang wanita cantik tersebut sambil memegang ujung rok sang wanita. _

_Wanita itu tersenyum lembut kemudian menarik gadis kecil di belakangnya perlahan. _

_Aku terpaku memandang gadis kecil itu, begitu manis dan menggemaskan. Mata cokelatnya yang berbinar serta rona merah di pipinya menambah pesonanya. Rasa hangat menjalari kulitku ketika tangan mungilnya menggenggam tanganku. Kurasakan angin berhembus kencang,membuat rambut merahnya yang halus melambai bebas._

_Rose Weasley, begitulah ia menyebut namanya. _

_Kami bermain bersama, bercerita satu sama lain, kemudian menjadi lebih dekat. Darinya aku tahu bahwa sebelumnya mereka tinggal dengan muggle hingga akhirnya paman Ron memutuskan untuk kembali ke Wizarding Worlds._

_Beberapa lama aku menyadari kehadiran Rose membuatku menjauh dari James. Tapi aku mengabaikannya, berpikir lebih baik bermain bersama Rose ketimbang menjadi sasaran keusilan James. James sendiri-pun mulai dekat dengan salah satu kerabatku, Fred Weasley. Ia dan Fred memiliki hobi yang sama yaitu menjahili aku dan Rose. Tiap kali ada pertemuan keluarga, James dan Fred selalu mengusili kami, entah meletakan cream kue di sepatu kami atau menyembunyikan mantel Rose. Tentu keusilan mereka membuat kami kesal, namun aku tidak bisa membenci mereka. Karena aku tahu James dan Fred hanya ingin bermain bersama kami. _

_Suatu hari keusilan James dan Fred membuat Rose menangis. Aku ingat Rose terisak melihat buku pemberian Bibi Hermonie basah kuyup karena ulah James dan Fred. Tak tahukah mereka betapa berharganya buku itu bagi Rose? Aku ingin menerjang mereka namun kuurungkan niatku saat James dan Fred dengan wajah bersalah meminta maaf pada Rose. Tapi tak bisa kupungkiri bahwa aku marah besar pada mereka. Tanpa mempedulikan permintaan maaf mereka, aku menarik Rose menjauh._

_Mungkin di saat itulah hubunganku dengan James tidak pernah benar-benar damai._

_Mereka berdua tidak lagi mengusili kami. Rose-pun memaafkan mereka dan mulai dekat dengan saudara-saudara kami yang lain. Akupun demikian, mencoba untuk akrab dengan mereka. Tapi sayangnya mereka terlihat enggan dekat denganku. Ada rasa sakit menggerogotiku tiap kali mereka menatapku takut. Hanya Rose, Victorie, dan Teddy yang bersikap biasa padaku, dan aku sangat menghargai sikap mereka. _

_Aku mengira semua akan baik-baik saja. Terkadang dengan sengaja aku mengerjai James dan yang lainnya dengan kelakuanku yang licik seperti Slytherin, untuk mencari perhatian mereka. _

_Aku beranggapan bahwa selama mereka tidak terang-terangan membenciku, tak ada yang perlu ku khawatirkan._

_Namun semuanya berubah buruk dari yang kuperkirakan. Sortir Hat memasukanku kedalam Asrama Slytherin. Jujur saja aku tidak pernah berharap. Tapi nasi telah menjadi bubur. Kukira mereka dapat memakluminya. _

_Salah, aku salah besar. Mereka semakin menjauhiku, bahkan ibuku sendiri takut padaku._

_Yeah, mungkin kalian bertanya darimana aku mengetahuinya? Ini bukan prasangka burukku, tapi kenyataan yang aku dengar saat kembali dari Hogwarts._

_Malam itu tanpa sengaja aku mendengar pembicaraan ibuku dengan ayah. Saat itu aku tidak bisa tidur dan berencana membuat segelas cokelat panas. Niatku terhenti melihat mereka berdua terlihat berbicara serius di dapur._

_Dengan gamblangnya ibuku mengungkapkan ketakutannya, mengatakan bagaimana jika aku menjadi penjahat seperti death-eather yang telah membunuh teman serta kakaknya. Dan kata-katanya yang paling aku ingat adalah bagaimana rasa malunya menghadapi saudara-saudaranya mengenai salah satu anaknya masuk ke dalam asrama musuh mereka. Karena tidak ada satupun anggota Potter dan Weasley yang masuk ke dalam Slytherin. Hanya aku, Albus Severus Potter, anaknya._

_Sedih dan kecewa, dua perasaan itu mulai menyeruak. Karena tidak tahan mendengar pembicaraan mereka, aku kembali masuk ke dalam kamar._

_Dengan berat hati kukatakan bahwa aku menangis malam itu. _

_Menyedihkan._

_Malam itulah aku menyadari semuanya. Sifatku terlalu naif, menganggap dunia seindah cerita dongeng. Bahkan keluarga yang kau anggap bisa mengerti dirimu hanyalah omong kosong belaka._

_Berpikir,berpikir, dan berpikir. Dalam kegelapan, aku berpikir hingga tak menyadari suara desisan menyapa gendang telingaku._

_Aku tertegun melihat seekor ular merayap mendekatiku. Mata merahnya menyalang di tengah kegelapan, menatap langsung iris hijauku. Dia mendesis pelan dan lambat._

_Ketakutan, aku sontak berdiri, mencoba meraih sesuatu untuk mengusir ular itu. Namun sia-sia, tidak ada yang bisa kutemukan._

_Mataku terbelalak lebar saat sebuah suara memanggil namaku. Memanggil nama lengkapku._

_Kepalaku menoleh perlahan, menata horor pada mata merah sang ular._

"_Albus Severus Potter-..." _

_Dugaanku tidak salah, aku mengerti apa yang ular itu katakan. Parseltounge?_

"_Ke-kenapa-...?"_

_Bukan menjawab pertanyaanku, ular itu semakin mendekatiku. "Menjadi kuatlah, dengan begitu mereka akan tunduk padamu. Aku bisa memberikan kekuatan padamu." Ujarnya dingin._

_Entah mengapa tanganku perlahan mendekatinya, membelai kepalanya lembut. Awalnya sang ular hanya menggeliat, namun perkiraanku salah._

_Dia mengigit tanganku, dengan taringnya yang tajam ular itu mulai merobek pergelangan tanganku. Kurasakan sakit tak terkira, perutku mual, kepalaku serasa berputar._

_Menjerit, berusaha agar siapapun yang mendengar jeritanku segera menolongku._

_Heh=...apa kau lupa Albus? Siapa yang peduli padamu? Semua membencimu!_

_Pandanganku mulai menggelap dan kemudian hitam._

_Ketika aku tersadar, tubuhku berada di atas tempat tidur. Tergesa-gesa aku memeriksa tanganku, sama sekali tak nampak bekas luka, semuanya baik-baik saja. Hatiku bertanya-tanya, apa aku hanya bermimpi? Tapi mengapa terasa nyata?_

_Belum sempat pertanyaanku terjawab, tiba-tiba saja aku ingin tertawa. Kurasakan euforia dan kesenangan memenuhi hatiku. Entah apa yang terjadi padaku, tapi semuanya terasa menakjubkan._

_Mengabaikan segala keanehan itu, aku turun untuk sarapan pagi. Kulihat ayah membaca koran seperti biasa, James mengunyah roti panggangnya perlahan, Lily mengoceh tak karuan, dan ibu tersenyum ganjil padaku._

"_Kau baik-baik saja, Albus?" Tanya ibu memberikan sepiring roti panggang yang masih hangat padaku._

_Aku menyeringai senang melihat tangan ibuku gemetar saat memberikan piring padaku, "Yeah, aku baik-baik saja." Jawabku mantap._

_Ayah melipat korannya kemudian tersenyum lembut, "Sepertinya kau begitu senang hari ini, apa karena Rose akan berkunjung?"_

"_Oh, betapa manisnya, Albus." Tukas James mengejek._

_Aku tertawa kecil menanggapi ejekannya, membuat James mengerutkan kening heran, "Memang manis, James. Rose begitu manis sampai aku melupakan kakakku tersayang." _

_Kerutan James semakin bertambah, "Ada apa denganmu, Al? Kau-...terlihat aneh."_

_Tatapan James jelas mengintimidasiku, meminta penjelasan atas sikapku. Tapi tidak semudah itu bukan? Aku saja tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi padaku._

"_Sudahlah, jangan mencoba bertengkar di meja makan. Habiskan makanan kalian!" Perintah ibu berusaha melerai kami._

_Ayah memberi tatapan jangan-bantah-ibu-kalian, membuat James melanjutkan acara makannya. Sementara aku berpura-pura patuh, dengan perlahan menyantap sarapanku._

_Hari itu mungkin adalah awal kegelapan mulai menyelimutiku. _

Keinginanku pada Rose, kematian Victorie, kemunafikan keluargaku, dan rasa dendamku. Rahasia kelam yang tersimpan rapat dalam kotak pandora kini akan terbuka. Dan akan kubagikan pada kalian semua.

* * *

><p>Harry Potter terpaku ditempatnya, menatap bangunan tinggi menjulang dihadapannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Sementara para <em>auror <em>sibuk melemparkan mantera untuk bisa menembus _sihir-entah-apa_ yang menghalangi jalan mereka ke dalam kastil. Iris hijaunya menatap Ron dan Draco secara bergantian. Ekspresi Ron-sahabatnya- saat ini sudah menunjukan bahwa ia mulai percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Draco pada mereka.

"Sihir apa ini sebenarnya? Apa kau mengetahuinya, Malfoy?"

Bukan menjawab, Draco melirik Harry sejenak kemudian matanya teralihkan pada tongkat yang berada dalam genggamannya, "Entah ini akan berhasil atau tidak, aku akan mencobanya."

Kepala Harry mengangguk tanda setuju, sementara Ron mulai menginteruksikan para _auror _agar berhenti melemparkan mantera.

Tangan pucat Draco terangkat, sambil memejamkan mata ia mengingat mantera yang disarankan Scorpius padanya sebelum ia kembali menuju _Malfoy Manor_.

"_Lockbroke_." Sahut Draco pelan. Seberkas sinar biru menabrak sihir yang mengelilingi kastil, membuat gesekan berwarna hitam pekat muncul.

Sayangnya tidak terjadi apapun, mantera Draco tidak bisa mengancurkan sihir tersebut.

Ron mengangkat alisnya, "Mantera yang unik, Malfoy." Ujarnya mengejek.

Draco mendelik tak suka, "Lebih baik kau memikirkan cara agar kita dapat menghancurkan _mantera-sial-ini_."

"Biarkan aku mencoba." Ujar Harry tiba-tiba sementara Draco mendecih kesal.

"Yeah, coba saja Potter. Akupun baru pertama kali mencobanya."

Harry mengabaikan tanggapan sinis Draco, sambil meraih tongkatnya ia memulai fokus pada mantera di hadapannya.

"_Lockbroke!"_ Seru Harry semangat. Tongkatnya perlahan mengeluarkan sinar biru sama persis seperti Draco kemudian menghantam mantera. Warna gesekan dari mantera Harry tidak berwarna hitam, melainkan berwarna jingga keemasan. Harry terus bertahan memegang tongkatnya dan akhirnya-...

Mantera aneh itu-pun pecah.

"_Great! You're the best, mate!"_ Kekaguman meluncur dari mulut Ron.

"Jangan senang dulu, _red head_. Kita tidak tau apa yang terjadi di dalam kastil." Tukas Draco memperingatkan.

Sang terpilih mengepalkan tangannya erat, "Yeah, kau benar Malfoy. Entah mengapa aku merasa akan terjadi hal yang buruk di sini." Kemudian mulai berjalan menuju kastil diikuti para _auror_ lainnya.

Sementara seorang pemuda beriris sama dengannya menatap sekelompok _auror_ mulai melangkah ke arah kastil-nya. Matanya tidak lepas memandang ayahnya datar. Sebuah seringaian muncul dari sudut bibirnya, "Jangan khawatir, _Dad_. Semua jawaban yang kau butuhkan akan aku berikan malam ini. Tapi resikonya tentu tidaklah murah."

* * *

><p>Mata Rose kini terbuka sempurna langsung memperlihatkan langit-langit kamarnya. Tubuhnya bangkit, merasakan keheningan yang begitu mencekam. Karena tidak tahan dengan keheningan yang seolah mencekiknya, Rose melangkah menuju pintu kamarnya. Tangannya meraih handle pintu dan mencoba membukanya.<p>

Alisnya berkerut ketika pintu kamarnya tak kunjung terbuka. Mengabaikan keanehan itu, Rose memutuskan mencari tongkatnya. Namun lima menit mencari, ia sama sekali tak menemukan tongkat kesayangannya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Mengapa aku terkunci di sini?" Gumamnya lemah.

Kesal dengan keadaannya, Rose mulai menggedor pintu kamarnya, "HEI! Apa ada orang diluar?!"

Tak ada sahutan.

"Kemana Alvin? Apa dia yang mengurungku di sini? DASAR BRENGSEK!" Dengan kasar Rose mulai menggebrak pintu. "ALVIN ZABINI! KELUARKAN AKU SEKARANG JUGA ATAU KAU AKAN MATI!"

"Diamlah!" Akhirnya sebuah suara menginterupsinya. Bukan, Rose yakin sahutan itu bukanlah suara Alvin. Melainkan suara Scorpius Malfoy.

"MALFOY?! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU?!"

"DIAMLAH ROSE! Sebaiknya kau diam atau aku akan masuk dan membungkam mulutmu dengan mulutku!" Ancam Scorpius dingin.

Terdengar kikikan Alvin pelan membuat Rose semakin naik darah. "Kau?! Sebaiknya kau jelaskan dulu apa yang terjadi padaku!" Ujar Rose menuntut.

"Maafkan kami, Rose. Tapi kau adalah tahanan kami sekarang." Kali ini Alvin berbicara.

"Tahanan? Apa maksud kalian?!"

"..."

"Alvin! Aku tahu kau mendengarku! Jelaskan dengan rinci-..."

"Albus adalah _Lord_ dari para _death-eather_, Rose." Tukas Scorpius serius.

"A-APA?!" Seketika tubuh Rose menegang, "J-jangan bercanda, Malfoy. Kau tahu? Leluconmu sama sekali tidak lucu."

"Memang sama sekali tidak lucu, sepupu." Mata Rose terbelalak mendengar suara Teddy dari balik pintunya.

Sementara di luar Scorpius dan Alvin mulai waspada. "Teddy Lupin. Tidak ku sangka kau bisa menembus pertahanan kami."

"Heh, memang memakan waktu lama. Tapi terbukti aku bisa masuk sekarang." Teddy mengarahkan tongkatnya pada Scorpius dan Alvin, "Sebaiknya kalian segera menyerahkan sepupu-tersayangku!"

"Tidak akan pernah! _Expelliarmus!"_

"_Protego!"_

Scorpius dan Alvin dengan cepat berpisah, memecah konsentrasi Teddy. Namun rupanya sejak awal Teddy hanya mengincar Scorpius.

"_Avada Kedav-..._"

"_Bombarda!_" Teriak Alvin nyaring. Teddy berlari menghindar membuat kaca jendela asrama hancur berkeping-keping.

Scorpius mulai melancarkan mantera _sectumsempra_ ke arahnya namun dengan cepat Teddy kembali menghindar.

"Kalian para bocah _pure-blood_ menjijikan! Seharusnya kalian semua mati!" Suara Teddy terdengar semakin menggila. "_Crucio!_"

"Arrrghh!" Jerit kesakitan Alvin terdengar saat mencoba melindungi sahabatnya.

"ALVIN!"

Belum sempat Scorpius melawan sebuah rapalan mantera _'immobulus'_ membuat tubuh Teddy diam. Perlahan semua sarafnya terasa kaku dan akhirnya terjatuh.

**BRUK**

Teriakan Alvin tak lagi terdengar, yang ada hanya erangan lega karena terbebas dari mantera mengerikan.

Scorpius memandang tidak percaya melihat seorang perempuan berambut merah melangkah menuju ke arahnya, "K-kau?"

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan. Percayalah, kami berada di pihak kalian." Kali ini seorang pria tampan muncul dari belakang sang gadis.

"Lily Potter-...dan Blizh Wood?" Gumam Scorpius lemah.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pasti pada heran kenapa Draco tidak bisa memecah mantera Albus? Itu karena Draco merupakan death-eather voldemort, masih ada sihir gelap di dalam dirinya, sementara hanya sihir murni yang bisa memecahnya. Intinya hanya penyihir dengan darah campuran dan juga bisa menggunakan Patronum (khusus) lah yang bisa memecah sihir broken-spell (alias Harry).<em>**

**_Soal bagaimana Scorpius memberitahu Draco itu mudah, seperti mempertahankan status quo, jika Scorpius tidak mengirimkan patronum-nya seharian itu, berarti Hogwarts dalam bahaya. Jadi karena Scorpius sudah tahu kalau Albus akan memakai broken-spell, dia memberitahukan Draco jika seharian itu ia tidak mengirim kabar, berarti Hogwarts dalam bahaya. Begitulah Scorpius memberitahu ayahnya. (Di sini Scorpius bisa menggunakan patronum, sementara Draco tidak)._**


End file.
